Le prisonnier
by Mutekiam
Summary: La guerre fait rage entre les Asgardiens et les géants de Jotunheim. Thor, dieu du tonnerre et prince d'Asgard, est envoyé chercher une pierre qui permet d'amplifier les pouvoirs des géants. Mais le dieu et ses compagnons trouveront sur leur route un géant à l'esprit retors et maitre des illusions.
1. Chapter 1

**Thor: Le prisonnier**

Chapitre 1: Contre les géants de Jotunheim;

Dans le monde glacé de Jotunheim se déroulait la plus terrible guerre entre les géants de glace et les armées divines d'Asgard. A flanc d'une des titanesques montagnes de ce désert rocheux, giflé par le vent réfrigérant et la neige, le prince Asgardien et ses quatre acolytes livraient une bataille acharnée contre une escouade de géants.

Thor repoussa d'un large coup de marteau les deux géants gelés qui se jetaient sur lui. Avec un cri féroce, il écrasa la tête du plus proche.

-Sif! Derrière toi! hurla t'il à la guerrière en armure de cuir qui se battait comme une lionne.

Celle ci se retourna juste à temps pour bloquer la lame d'un des guerrier. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, jaugeant leur force quand une épée amie décapita son adversaire. Sif repoussa une mèche rebelle et pesta.

-J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller seule, Fandrall!

Le jeune viking se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un grand sourire, en plein duel avec un autre des géants.

-Que veux tu ma belle, je ne me serais jamais pardonné si l'un de ces hommes bleus avait effleuré ta magnifique chevelure.

-Tu penses, il n'aurait plus eu la moindre envie de te mettre dans son lit, ricana Volstagg qui attaquait sans relâche son adversaire, s'attirant un sourire d'Hogun qui repoussait du mieux les attaques avec son bras intact.

-Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seule! ragea t'elle en l'aidant à contenir les quatre géants qui les entouraient. Il faut toujours que tu joues les héros.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, peut-être pourriez vous un peu vous concentrer sur la bataille! leur ordonna Thor en pulvérisant un autre géant. Il faut atteindre le temple avant que les armées d'Odin ne subissent trop de dommages!

-Plus facile à dire qu'à... ha! s'interrompit Fandrall en recevant un coup dans le ventre, dont il se vengea en transperçant son ennemi. Qu'à faire! J'ai l'impression que cette engeance ne finir jamais de nous tomber dessus!

-Fandrall! rugit Sif en le protégeant.

Thor se jeta devant ses amis et balaya d'un revers de marteau les derniers géants par delà le rebord rocheux. Il se tourna ensuite vers eux, ses longs cheveux d'or emmêlés par l'effort. Son regard brillait d'une détermination sans faille et ses amis échangèrent un sourire de connivence.

-Sif, c'est grave? demanda t'il en s'approchant. Et toi Hogun, ton bras blessé? Il n'est pas trop tard pour rejoindre les autres.

-Non, je m'en tirerai simplement avec un bon bleu, sourit Fandrall. Et ne sois pas idiot, tu sais très bien qu'aucun de nous n'abandonnera si près du but!

Volstagg se rapprocha et claqua sa main dans le dos de Thor. La force aurait suffit à briser un rocher, mais le dieu ne broncha même pas.

-Regarde mon prince, sourit il en pointant le flanc de la montagne à quelques mètres. Le temple est en vue et il semblerait bien que ces rats ait été les derniers à défendre l'endroit!

Sculptée à même la roche noire, la façade d'un ancien temple se dégageait difficilement de la gange de glace dans lequel ce monde était pris. D'immenses colonnes encadraient l'entrée, et l'endroit était éclairé par la lumière crue du soleil qui perçait à travers la brume. Thor et ses compagnons se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, épées brandies et marteau menaçant.

Le temple était assez petit et semblait désert. En son centre se dressait une pierre d'un blanc froid et détaché, et derrière celle ci une porte d'où émanait une légère lueur bleue. Thor eu un grand sourire triomphant.

L'origine de cette lumière n'était autre qu'une petite pierre bleue, qu'ils avaient pour mission de récupérer. A priori insignifiante, cette pierre était en réalité un amplificateur de magie relié à la Cassette. Le pouvoir de cette relique, extrêmement puissante, permettait au Roi Laufey de geler ses adversaires jusqu'aux os. En s'emparant de la pierre, les Asgardiens réduiraient fortement la puissance des géants et pourraient prendre l'avantage sur ceux ci. Alors, qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le temple, un rugissement terrifiant se fit entendre.

Les cinq guerriers s'immobilisèrent avec stupeur en voyant un énorme loup de glace et de roche qui émergeait de la montagne. L'animal rugit à en faire trembler les murs du temple. Pétrifiés, ils contemplèrent la bête s'avancer vers eux, menaçante, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat froid. Finalement, Thor trouva la force de hurler.

-A L'INTÉRIEUR ! VITE !

Il se jeta sur le monstre et lui assèna un puissant coup sur le museau, l'empêchant ainsi momentanément de dévorer ses amis. Grognant et nullement intimidé, l'animal se retourna et tenta de broyer Thor entre ses mâchoires.

-Emparez vous de la pierre! Dépêchez vous! ordonna le prince en esquivant les attaques avec difficulté.

Comme une flèche, Sif se rua vers le temple, mais la queue de l'animal s'abattit juste devant elle et manqua de la réduire en bouillie.

-Ok, grogna Volstagg, maintenant c'est la guerre!

Il se jeta sur l'animal et lui asséna un coup de hache sur sa patte avant. Le loup hurla de douleur et le jeta avec violence contre la paroi, où il s'écrasa et s'effondra inconscient. Hogun grogna et tenta de se lancer à l'attaque, mais la bête l'envoya rapidement rejoindre Volstagg.

-Sif! cria Thor en évitant de justesse de se faire avaler. La pierre!

-Il m'empêche de m'approcher ne serait ce que de l'entrée! répliqua cette dernière collée contre la paroi, la queue de l'animal fouettant l'espace avec violence. Cette monstruosité semble pouvoir me voir sans souci!

-Souhaitez moi bonne chance alors les gars, sourit Fandrall en se relevant avec difficulté.

Puis profitant que le monstre soit occupé par Sif et Thor, le guerrier se jeta dans l'entrée. Avec un hurlement de rage, le loup géant balança sa queue et provoqua une avalanche. Fandrall disparut dans le temple alors que les rochers et la glace en comblaient l'entrée.

-FANDRALL ! hurla Sif en se jetant vers les débris.

Plongée subitement dans l'ombre, l'Asgardienne vit les griffes du monstre plonger vers elle... avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, Thor dévia le coup en envoyant la créature rouler d'un formidable coup de marteau. Avec un couinement, celle ci valdingua par dessus la falaise.

Les deux Asgardiens se regardèrent, reprenant leur souffle.

Le silence qui pesait soudain leur paraissait insoutenable.

-Oh oh?

La voix semblait sortie d'outre-tombe, mais était un peu trop joyeuse pour cela.

-Est ce que quelqu'un m'entends? reprit la voix, n'obtenant aucune réponse. Je suis à l'intérieur les gars!

Thor et Sif partagèrent un même regard incrédule.

-FANDRALL! ESPÈCE DE VIEUX TRUAND, rugit le prince de rire en s'adressant à l'amas de roches, TU AS RÉUSSI À PASSER!

-Bien sûr! rit celui ci avec arrogance. Pas d'ennemi à signaler, et la pierre illumine le chemin, ça va être du gâteau!

Sif se laissa tomber à terre, soulagée.

-Bref. Je récupère la pierre, donc essayez de faire en sorte que je puisse ressortir facile, d'accord? Vous pensez pouvoir y arriver? se moqua Fandrall. Je sais qu'éclater un tas de neige ça peut vous paraître compliqué, mais c'est un point de vue de l'esprit!

-Espèce de malapri! cria Sif en frappant la pierre. Je te parie qu'en cinq minutes...

Un grognement retentit soudain. Se retournant, Thor et Sif virent avec horreur une large patte griffue s'accrocher à la corniche. Quelques secondes plus tard, le loup géant émergeait, bavant et furibond.

-Cinq minutes alors? reprit Fandrall.

Sif recula légèrement et Thor s'ancra dans le sol, concentrant sa puissance dans son marteau.

-PARI TENU! rugit Thor en échangeant un regard complice et déterminé avec Sif. ET N'ESPÈRE PAS RÉCOLTER TOUTE LA GLOIRE, AMI ! J'ÉCLATE CE GROS CHIEN ET JE TE REJOINS!

Rugissant, les deux dieux se lancèrent sur le loup.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Moi, honnêtement, pas grand chose. En soi, c'est un chapitre assez plat mais qui était nécessaire pour mieux comprendre la situation qui va suivre. J'aimerais donner plus de détails, mais je crains de gâcher certaines surprises alors... Je vais simplement faire remarquer à ceux qui n'auraient pas vu les films Thor, dont est inspiré l'histoire (allez les voir, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé. Même si ce n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre ma fic), que la bataille entre les Asgardiens et Jötunheim a lieu 1000 ans après la bataille véridique. Ou bien tous les personnages sont nés 1000 ans plus tôt, je n'ai pas encore décidé.

Donc, le fait que cette bataille ait lieu des années plus tard va bouleverser pas mal de choses qui ont eu lieues dans le film. Peut-être que certains auront déjà compris de quoi je veux parler? En tout cas, hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: L'illusioniste;

 _Dans les plaines glacées de Jönutheim, deux armées s'affrontent: celle des dieux d'Asgard et celle des géants de glace. Le prince Thor et ses amis doivent entre temps récupérer une pierre qui leur permettra de gagner la guerre. Malheureusement séparés, Thor et Sif doivent affronter un loup géant alors Fandrall, enfermé à l'intérieur du temple, va récupérer la pierre..._

\- o - o - o - o -

-YYYAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH ! rugit le prince Asgardien en pulvérisant les roches et la glace qui bloquait l'entrée du temple.

Derrière lui reposait les restes du loup, blocs de glace épars transformés partiellement en poussières. Repoussant d'un geste élégant la mèche de cheveux blonds qui retombait devant ses yeux, Thor fixa d'un air victorieux l'intérieur du bâtiment et sourit à Sif, qui reprenait son souffle suite à leur dur combat.

-Pari tenu! s'exclama t'il en entrant dans le temple d'un pas triomphant.

La salle taillée à même la roche ne possédait qu'une stèle en son centre. Thor fronça les sourcils en constatant l'absence de son ami.

-Sif, vérifie si Hogun et Volstagg vont bien. Je pars après Fandrall.

La guerrière fit la moue et sembla intensément réfléchir. Elle avait longtemps lutté pour être considérée comme un soldat à part entière et non pas une femme que l'on devait protéger; leçon qu'elle avait appris à ses amis à la force de ses poings. Finalement, alors que Thor commençait à craindre de devoir la forcer à rester, elle sembla comprendre que la réaction de Thor n'avait pas pour but de la mettre à l'écart. Sif hocha donc la tête et se précipita au chevet de leurs amis, toujours évanouis. Thor s'avança vers l'unique couloir du fond, tendu. Un escalier descendait légèrement à partir de là, faiblement éclairé par la lueur bleutée de la pierre.

Le dieu des éclairs serra son marteau. Le passage était étroit, ne laissant qu'un place qu'à un seul guerrier en cas de bataille. Un bruit se fit soudain entendre, venant du fond. Silencieusement, il brandit son arme... et s'interrompit en voyant Fandrall remonter, qui jurait à voix basse en dépoussiérant sa cape. Thor sentit la pression accumulée redescendre d'un seul coup et il éclata de rire.

Son ami se figea aussitôt et porta la main à son épée. Quand il remarqua Thor, il se détendit.

-Les cinq minutes sont écoulées depuis longtemps il me semble, se moqua le prince.

-J'ai eu un contre-temps, répondit Fandrall avec arrogance. Il me semble que vous n'avez pas été des plus rapides non plus.

-Oh, juste un loup géant, fait de roches et de glace... Des bricoles tu sais.

Thor sourit et voulut prendre son ami dans une étreinte virile, mais celui ci se recula vivement. Face au regard surpris de Thor, il montra son ventre et lui fit une grimace explicite.

-Ta blessure? Alors, c'était plus sérieux qu'un simple bleu... Imbécile! Sif va te tuer quand elle l'apprendra, soupira t'il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alors évite moi ça et ne lui dis rien, fit remarquer Fandrall avec un sourire.

Les deux dieux revinrent dans la salle principale, où Sif avait déplacé leurs deux compagnons qui reprenaient doucement conscience.

-Saleté de bestiole... grogna Volstagg en se massant le crâne. Non seulement elle vient des géants de glace, mais en plus elle cogne fort!

-Je vois que vous vous êtes admirablement débrouillés en mon absence, constata Fandrall avec amusement.

-Où est la pierre, beau parleur? grogna Sif avec un sourire. Il faut rentrer au camp le plus rapidement possible; Hogun aurait bien besoin de soins.

Tel un prestidigitateur, Fandrall sortit de sa manche une petite pierre bleue, pas plus grosse qu'une pomme. La guerrière frissonna de dégout et détourna le regard.

-Bien joué ami, le félicita Thor en tendant la main vers celle ci. Je vais la récupérer!

Aussitôt, le dieu referma la main et fit disparaître la pierre.

-Je crois qu'il serait plus sage que je l'apporte moi même au roi Odin. Elle ne se laisse pas porter facilement.

-Raison de plus! insista Thor d'un ton concerné. Tu es blessé et fatigué. Tu n'as pas à porter cette charge!

Mais à nouveau, Fandrall garda la pierre et s'éloigna légèrement.

-Je vais bien, je t'assure. Alors dépêchons nous de rentrer au camp! Il me tarde de retrouver la chaleur d'un feu, s'exclama t'il.

Thor et Sif échangèrent un regard soucieux. Fandrall agissait de manière empressée... certes, c'était son habitude, mais tous deux avaient une drôle de sensation. Le dieu du tonnerre s'avança, le regard plus dur.

-Fandrall. Je suis ton ami, mais aussi ton prince. Alors je t'ordonne de me remettre cette pierre, dit il d'un froid.

Sif retint son souffle. Thor leur rappelait très rarement qu'il était le descendant direct de leur souverain, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, ses ordres avaient force de loi. Si Fandrall ne s'exécutait pas, il pourrait être accusé de trahison. Jamais ils n'avaient eu besoin d'en arriver là, mais elle aussi avait trouvé que Fandrall agissait bizarrement.

Celui ci affronta Thor du regard pendant une seconde qui parut une éternité.

Puis il tendit le bras, un grand sourire embarrassé sur son visage.

-Tiens, la voilà. Désolé, je voulais juste rendre service, pas te rendre aussi tendu, s'excusa t'il. On est tous un peu fatigué, alors essayons de rester calmes?

Thor expira profondément. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le stress l'avait empêché de respirer dans cette dernière minute. Fandrall avait raison, il devenait paranoïaque.

-Je n'aurais pas du faire ça, s'excusa le dieu en prenant la pierre. J'ai surréagis!

Thor adressa un large sourire à son ami. Mais au moment où il saisit la pierre, celle ci s'évanouit dans l'air.

\- o - o - o - o -

Un sort d'illusions! pensa le prince alors que son "ami" lui saisissait son poignet.

-Oups! On dirait que mon petit tour a été découvert, soupira "Fandrall" en empêchant le prince de s'éloigner. Retour aux bonnes vieilles méthodes alors!

Il dégaina une épée courte et, vif comme un serpent, poignarda Thor au ventre. Le dieu bloqua de justesse le coup avec son bras libre, encaissant difficilement la lame. Il sentit le métal déchirer son armure et entailler sa chair, diffusant un froid intense dans tout son bras. Malgré lui, l'Asgardien ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Son adversaire ne se laissa pas déconcerter par sa défense et abattit à nouveau son arme en direction de la nuque sans défense du prince. Mais l'imposteur dut y renoncer pour esquiver une flèche de justesse.

"Fandrall" se tourna vers son nouvel attaquant avec une moue ennuyée.

Sif s'était relevée, furieuse, et venait de laisser tomber son arc, lui préférant sa longue épée. Derrière elle, Volstagg avait saisi sa hache et semblait prêt à se battre. Réalisant aussitôt que la situation ne lui laissait aucune chance, l'imposteur s'enfuit en direction de l'escalier et disparut.

Volstagg s'effondra dès l'ennemi disparut, le souffle coupé par l'effort fourni. La déesse se précipita vers Thor, qui se relevait avec difficulté.

-Quelle immonde crapule, jura t'elle, une vermine de la pire espèce. Est ce grave?

-Non, j'ai réussi à arrêter la lame avec mon bras. Mais j'ai hâte de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce sorcier de malheur! Merci pour ta flèche, ajouta t'il. Si tu ne l'avais pas distrait, il m'aurait probablement...

La déesse le coupa aussitôt.

-J'ai juste été la plus rapide. Tu lui aurais probablement brisé le crane avec Mjöllnir!

Thor sourit, puis se tourna vers Sif, préoccupé.

-Je crains surtout Fandrall. Il a du être attaqué par surprise.

-Même blessé, il n'a pas pu quitter le temple, réfléchit la déesse. Il doit probablement être dans la pièce du fond.

Un long soupir lui échappa.

-Occupe toi de la pierre et de ce géant. Je vais voir si je peux trouver Fandrall.

Le dieu du tonnerre acquiesça et saisit son marteau. La blessure sur son bras le picotait légèrement, mais ce n'était qu'une égratignure. Il s'élança vers les escaliers.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

Merci pour les commentaires! Je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: La pierre des géants;

 _Thor se lance à la poursuite d'un illusioniste, et doit aussi récupérer la pierre des géants_

\- o - o - o - o -

Thor s'avança avec précaution dans le couloir étroit. Mais malgré ses appréhensions, aucune attaque en traitre ne vint et il finit par atteindre la crypte du temple. La salle où reposait la pierre amplificatrice était étonnement claire: décorée par des colonnes sur les côtés, une stèle en marbre noir reposait en son centre. Et derrière celle ci, un piédestal où reposait la pierre, étincelante.

Mais rien d'autre n'était visible.

Pressentant le piège et prêt à affronter une nouvelle illusion, Thor s'avança.

-Sors de ta cachette, couard! Affronte moi, arme contre arme au lieu de te terrer parmi les ombres!

La salle resta silencieuse, mais le prince Asgardien ne se laissa pas décourager.

-J'avais entendu dire que les géants de glaces étaient des traitres et des pleutres... Mais je ne les pensais pas autant. Quelle tristesse de constater qu'un peuple peut être à ce point méprisable, même quand il est formé de montres!

-Et qui penses tu être pour porter de telles insultes?

La voix de son adversaire était froide et venimeuse. Thor sourit: son adversaire était toujours invisible, mais c'était un bon début. Visiblement, la raillerie avait touché une corde sensible.

-Tu n'es qu'un prince ridicule issu d'un peuple incapable d'accepter la réussite d'autres plus évolués, poursuivit son ennemi d'un ton nonchalant et tranchant. Et tu es bien incapable de discerner tes amis de tes ennemis. Ce que tu aimes, c'est répandre la destruction, pas amener la paix.

-Des mots, tu ne sembles bon qu'à cela! rugit Thor, froissé. Si tu savais te battre comme un homme, tu oserais te montrer. Mais, se moqua t'il, on dirait que ça n'est pas le cas. Alors, je vais simplement prendre cette pierre et rentrer.

Là dessus, il s'avança vers le piédestal et tendit la main vers la pierre. Comme rien ne l'en empêchait, il la saisit.

Un froid intense se répandit alors à travers son corps, le gelant sur place. Thor fut repoussé violemment en arrière et heurta brutalement le mur alors qu'un éclat de rire moqueur, coupant, résonnait dans la salle.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile. Pensais tu vraiment que notre souverain Laufey laisserait la pierre ainsi sans surveillance si elle était si facile à prendre? Pas de chance pour toi, seul un géant de glace peut la saisir... persifla la voix avec une joie mauvaise. Il est triste que tu aies tué tous ceux qui auraient pu le faire!

Thor se redressa et regarda autour de lui, aveuglé par la honte et la colère.

-Tu parles beaucoup, à nouveau, mais toujours pas d'action!

-Quel bénéfice aurais je à t'affronter, puisque tu ne pourras de toute façon pas toucher la pierre?

-Mais qui te parles de la toucher? répliqua Thor en saisissant son marteau. Mon seul rôle est d'empêcher cette pierre d'amplifier les pouvoirs de la Cassette. Alors, sourit il en faisant tourner celui ci de plus en plus rapidement, entre les pouvoirs de ce caillou et la puissance de destruction de mon Mjollnir, qui penses tu seras le plus résistant?

Mjollnir tournait de plus en plus vite, provoquant un courant d'air extrêmement puissant. Des étincelles commençaient à apparaître, et le dieu du tonnerre sourit victorieusement.

-Tu.. Tu ne vas pas faire ça, dit son ennemi en conservant avec difficulté sa tension. Cette pierre est bien trop précieuse!

-Je pense que mon père me pardonnerait cette destruction si ça lui permet de remporter la guerre, répondit le prince avec arrogance en prenant son élan. Après tout, il a très bien vécu sans pendant des millénaires! Pour AsgaaAARRDDD ! rugit il en brandissant son marteau.

-NON !

\- o - o - o - o -

Une silhouette noire bondit et arracha la pierre du piédestal au moment où le marteau s'abattait. Sous la violence du choc, la roche du support se désagrégea en minuscules particules et l'onde de choc fit s'ébranler les colonnes. La silhouette, heurtée de plein fouet, fut envoyée contre le mur. Dans un craquement, sa jambe droite se tordit, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

Quand la poussière se dissipa, il ne restait du précédent piédestal qu'un cratère vide. Le prince Asgardien fit tourner son marteau avec aisance et se tourna vers le sorcier, qui serrait la pierre contre lui.

-Eh bien tu vois qu'il restait un géant pour la prendre cette pierre, se moqua Thor en s'approchant.

Une fois plus près, le prince remarqua avec surprise que la silhouette était étonnamment petite pour un géant des glaces. Il semblait même moins grand que Thor qui, bien que de bonne taille sur Asgard, n'arrivait qu'à l'épaule d'un de leurs plus petits représentants. Mais la peau bleue et les deux yeux rouges étaient sans nul doute la marque d'un Jotunn.

 _S'agirait il d'un enfant?_ s'interrogea le prince.

Si tel était le cas, Thor ne savait pas quelle attitude il adopterait...

Voyant Thor s'avancer vers lui, le jeune essaya de se relever, mais sa jambe le trahit et il retomba au sol. En désespoir de cause, il tenta de reculer avant de réaliser qu'il était dos au mur. Littéralement.

Incapable de s'enfuir ou de se cacher, il se retourna vers Thor et serra plus fort la pierre dans sa main. Le Jotunn savait qu'à l'instant où il l'avait arrachée du piédestal, il avait rompu le lien qui la reliait à la Cassette. Les armées Asgardiennes ne tarderaient pas à prendre l'avantage sur l'armée de Laufey.

-Tu dois te sentir très fier. Tu as manqué de détruire un trésor unique! siffla le géant de glace. Voilà qui ne me surprends guère de la part d'un guerrier Asgardien, qui ne pense qu'avec les muscles qu'il possède.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne testerais pas trop mes limites. Tu m'as attaqué par traitrise après avoir pris l'apparence d'un de mes compagnons, dont tu t'es débarrassé, gronda Thor. Si tu n'étais pas le seul présent à pouvoir porter cette pierre, je t'aurais occis sans la moindre hésitation! Estime toi heureux que mon père, le grand Odin, désire la récupérer.

Les lèvres du géant s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

-Quelle chance j'ai alors... Mais il est vrai que beaucoup prétendent que Loki Laufeyson a une accointance avec la dame.

-Thor! J'ai trouvé Fandrall! cria soudain la voix de Sif, attirant l'attention du prince. Il est faible, mais il est en vie!

A ce moment, Thor sentit un courant d'air et son instinct de guerrier le fit reculer instinctivement. Une vive douleur irradia son visage, alors qu'un éclat métallique se laissait apercevoir, suivi d'un choc sourd. Le prince observa avec stupeur la dague qui avait manqué de l'éborgner désormais fichée dans le mur derrière lui. Puis seulement il sentit le sang couler sur sa peau.

-Oups! On dirait que ça va laisser une trace, se moqua le géant de glace, dont l'arme avait quitté le fourreau.

Thor passa la main sur sa joue, à la fois furieux et incrédule. Il avait évité l'arme plus par chance que par talent.

Au même moment, Sif débarqua dans la salle. Elle se jeta au cou de Thor avant de se tourner vers le géant. Elle dégaina son épée et Loki leva les bras, en signe d'accalmie.

-Woh woh, du calme damoiselle, sourit il en coin. Tu n'oserais tout de même pas frapper pas un ennemi désarmé et à terre?

-Ordure, cracha t'elle. Tu mériterais que l'on te pende par les pieds puis que l'on t'égorge, lentement.

-Sif, la prévint Thor. Calme toi.

-Par Odin, se moqua le géant, tant de grossièretés dans la bouche d'une femme! Ou me laisserais je tromper par le physique? Il est vrai que chez vous, Asgardiens, vos cheveux longs rendent les choses difficiles à comparer.

-Laisse moi le tuer, Thor, demanda la déesse, je t'en supplie!

-J'adorerais te laisser faire mon amie, répondit le prince, mais malheureusement seul un géant de glace peut tenir cette pierre. Et ne me demande pas de te le prouver, j'ai encore dû mal à me réchauffer, poursuivit il en montrant le bout de ses doigts bleus.

Sif hésita un instant, jaugeant son ami puis le Jotunn blessé. Elle laissa finalement tomber.

-Tu as de la chance, soupira t'elle, Hogun a toujours de la corde sur lui. Mais tu es responsable, et c'est non négociable. Je refuse de le toucher et les trois autres sont dans un sale état.

-Pas de problème, acquiesça Thor, satisfait de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Merci de ta compréhension!

Loki roula des yeux et persifla.

-Au moins, je sais qui porte la culotte dans le couple.

Pour toute réponse, Thor lui assena un coup de marteau qui l'envoya au pays des songes.

 **À suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: L'escapade;

 _Thor et ses amis rentrent aux camps asgardiens, ramenant avec eux la pierre et Loki, un Jotunn._

\- o - o - o - o -

Quand Loki reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut la douce chaleur de la pierre et un vague mal de mer. Ses mains étaient fermement ligotées par une corde, serrée si fort qu'il ne parvenait plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit au dessus de ses poignets. Toutefois, il compris rapidement que la corde était plus là pour empêcher la pierre de bouger que pour réellement l'entraver. La joie qu'il ressenti à l'idée d'être majoritairement libre se disputa un instant avec son orgueil, blessé qu'ils ne le considèrent pas comme une menace plus sérieuse.

Le géant compris rapidement d'où venait l'insupportable tanguis dès qu'il eut ouvert les yeux. Visiblement, la grosse brute qui l'avait assommé avec son marteau l'avait placé sur son épaule comme un sac de victuailles pour le déplacer plus aisément, et avait placé sa voyante cape rouge pour empêcher tout contact entre eux. Tss, qui déjà avait idée de se promener avec un attirail aussi voyant dans un paysage où seuls régnait le blanc et le bleu?

Refusant de s'attarder plus longtemps sur l'importance d'une intelligence dont il mettait encore en doute l'existence, le Jotunn reprit le cours de ses pensées. La bande d'asgardiens devaient se diriger selon toute vraisemblance vers leur camp. S'il voulait faire un coup d'éclat, ce trajet était sa dernière chance.

Loki referma les yeux, malade et la tête encore douloureuse du coup qu'il avait reçu. Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée. Et vite.

\- o - o - o - o -

Thor regarda avec un sourire ses amis. Fandrall s'était réveillé avec un solide mal de crâne, mais il était globalement en forme, tandis que Volstagg s'était remis parfaitement du choc, rouspétant dans sa barbe d'avoir manqué la majeure partie de l'action. Sif aidait Hogun à conserver son équilibre, et tous deux parvenaient à maintenir une bonne vitesse de marche. D'ici une dizaine de minutes, ils devraient pouvoir atteindre les campements asgardiens.

Le dieu blond sourit de fierté. Non seulement il avait réussi à désarmer les géants, mais en plus il ramenait la pierre! Bon, devoir transporter une de ces vermines pour le faire n'était pas des plus pratique, mais son père trouverait certainement une solution.

Thor avait affronté nombre de Jotunn et constaté que leur poids égalait généralement leur taille imposante. Aussi avait il craint que le prisonnier ne soit difficile à transporter (sa masse équivalente à celle d'un géant de glace normal). Cependant, il s'était révélé particulièrement léger et le prince avait pu le hisser sans difficulté sur son épaule. En fait, il semblait même moins lourd qu'un guerrier Asgardien.

Thor retint un rire moqueur. Cela expliquait peut-être son recours à la magie. A sa connaissance, seules les femmes en usaient, puisqu'incapables d'user de leur physique comme un homme.

 _Enfin_ , rajouta t'il mentalement car la guerrière était très susceptible à ce sujet, _à part Sif_.

Un cri le sortit de ses pensées. Hogun venait de repérer un géant dissimulé dans la montagne. Rapidement, les quatre dieux se retrouvèrent encerclés par un douzaine de géants aux regards assassins.

-Relâchez notre camarade et nous envisagerons peut-être de vous laisser partir, gronda leur chef en s'avançant.

Sif haussa un sourcil, partageant son incompréhension avec ses compagnons. Le géant carra les épaules et reformula.

-Le Jotunn sur l'épaule du gars au marteau.

-Tu crois qu'ils y tiennent vraiment? murmura Fandrall à Sif. Parce que vu son physique de crevette, ça m'étonnerait qu'il les aide à gagner la guerre.

La déesse ne réussit que très difficilement à contenir son fou rire, et Thor esquissa un sourire. Laissant tomber son fardeau par terre, il s'avança.

-Tes menaces ne nous font pas peur, géant, clama t'il avec arrogance. Votre "camarade" est actuellement sous l'autorité de Thor, fils d'Odin, et il ne me convient pas de le relâcher. Si tu veux goûter de mon marteau, je t'en prie! Tu ne seras pas le premier de ton engeance qu'il écrasera.

-Ils sont pour moi, sourit méchamment Volstagg en s'interposant. Vous avez eu largement votre part pour aujourd'hui!

-Imbéciles, grogna le géant de glace. A l'attaque !

Instantanément, une multitude de flèches s'abattit sur le groupe. Thor provoqua aussitôt un énorme éclair, qui les dissimula dans la poudreuse.

-Aah! hurla Sif en sentant le métal transpercer sa jambe.

-Où sont ils? rugit Volstagg.

Quand la neige soulevée se dissipa, Thor constata que Sif était à terre et que Volstagg affrontait Fandrall avec violence. Tous deux semblaient prêts à écharper l'autre.

-Arrêtez! Vous êtes devenus fous? s'écria Thor en s'interposant.

-Fa..Fandrall? Mais... Où est passé le géant? grogna Volstagg.

-Je m'apprêtais à te poser la question, répondit Fandrall en clignant des yeux. J'affrontais un des leurs quand soudain... pouf, Thor s'est interposé et il a disparu.

Thor regarda autour de lui puis remarqua ce qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux. Au lieu d'être couché dans la neige, le géant avait disparu, ne laissant qu'un chemin de neige tapissé qui descendait le chemin.

-La vermine... jura le dieu. Il s'est bien joué de nous.

\- o - o - o - o -

Serrant contre lui la pierre, Loki avançait rapidement malgré sa jambe blessée, souriant. Berner ces gros balourds avait été encore plus facile qu'expecté! S'il parvenait à atteindre les lignes alliées, il pourrait même rendre la pierre à Laufey et oublier cette mésaventure. Il se félicita d'avoir pensé à surveiller celle ci. S'il avait bêtement suivi les consignes de Býleistr, l'Asgardien aurait simplement détruit l'artefact -et leurs derniers espoirs de victoire-. De plus, il avait passé trop de temps à la trouver pour simplement laisser une grosse brute l'anéantir.

-Ne bouge plus, géant! ordonna une voix inconnue.

Un sifflement retentit et une flèche se planta entre ses deux pieds bleus. Loki s'immobilisa aussitôt.

-J'ai deux yeux pour voir et je rêverais de t'embrocher, continua la voix. Alors ne me tente pas trop. Lève tes mains bien en évidence et fais demi-tour.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur? siffla le géant en se retournant, mains en l'air.

A quelques mètres de lui, un Asgardien aux traits asiatiques le visait avec son arc. Loki aperçut qu'en dépit de son assurance, l'archer tremblait du bras droit et sa chair noircie fit comprendre au géant qu'il avait dû être touché par un des siens.

-On dirait que tu as déjà pris contact avec ceux de mon peuple, se moqua Loki sans bouger. Ainsi, il est vrai que notre seul toucher vous gèle jusqu'aux os? Ca doit être douloureux...

-Ce n'est qu'une éraflure, nia le dieu. Et ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu vas subir quand Thor t'auras remis la main dessus.

-Par Odin, répondit il avec un sourire en coin, me voilà terrifié. Je vais donc m'employer à éviter une telle chose.

Loki fronça les sourcils et se concentra profondément. Une seconde plus tard, une dizaine de clones parfaitement identiques firent leur apparition. Hogun ne se laissa pas déconcentrer et tira une flèche dans la jambe blessée du géant. Celui ci retint un cri de douleur et s'effondra. Sous lui, la neige se tinta de rouge.

-Inutile, menaça le dieu. Avec la neige qui nous entoure, il est facile de discerner tes illusions immatérielles.

À la grande surprise d'Hogun, le géant de glace fit la moue, comme un enfant pris en tort.

-Mais oui, quel idiot! Les traces dans la neige! C'est donc comme ça que tu as deviné que l'escouade n'était pas réelle? demanda Loki avec un soupçon d'affirmation.

L'archer acquiesça sans pour autant baisser son arme.

-Il semblerait que je t'ai sous-estimé, sourit le sorcier vicieusement. Quel dommage que tu sois du camp adverse.

Il abaissa alors brusquement les bras, créant une fausse tempête de neige autour de lui. Hogun fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il avait perdu toute visibilité. Un reflet métallique apparut au milieu du brouillard blanc. Hogun reconnut sa propre flèche et para rapidement l'arme avec son arc. L'illusion se désagrégea et le guerrier sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Lancée sur son flanc droit, la vraie flèche lui transperça l'avant bras et le fit s'effondrer dans la neige, son arme désormais à terre et inutilisable . Malgré lui, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

Une violente déflagration ébranla alors le sol, et le brouillard s'évanouit aussitôt, révélant la disparition du Jotunn.

Hogun se tourna vers Thor, qui venait d'apparaitre et semblait furieux.

-Enfin, la cavalerie! soupira l'archer avec soulagement.

-Hogun! s'écria Thor en l'aidant à se relever. Tu n'aurais jamais dû le poursuivre seul...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit celui ci avec douleur. Je survivrais! Maintenant, fais moi plaisir et empêche cette fouine de nous échapper.

-Compte sur moi.

-Et Thor! reprit Hogun. Fais attention à ses illusions. Il a réussi à me tromper et ça n'a pas été agréable, dit il montrant son bras.

Le prince sentit la colère l'envahir tout entier. Cette fois, pierre ou non, il allait tuer ce damné sorcier! Ses yeux se posèrent sur la neige tassée et la ligne de sang qui la ponctuait avec régularité. La piste ne serait pas trop difficile à suivre.

\- o - o - o - o -

Thor suivit les traces jusqu'à un promontoir de glace, surplomb fragile au dessus d'un gouffre terrifiant. Bien visible au milieu de celui ci, le Jotunn était assis, vraisemblablement blessé. Quand il aperçut Thor, il se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil moqueur. Espérait il que la situation précaire du milieu découragerait Thor? C'était mal connaître le fils d'Odin! L'asgardien se jeta sur lui et abattit violemment Mjollnir sur le géant de glace.

Mais à peine Thor avait il effleuré son ennemi qu'il se dissolvait dans l'air.

 _Illusion_ , jura t'il en comprenant. Hogun l'avait pourtant prévenu!

Sous la puissance du coup, la glace du promontoir se fissura comme s'il avait s'agit de sable et l'asgardien se sentit tomber. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que la glace l'emportait vers les noirs tréfonds du gouffre et vers une mort certaine.

-Mjollnir! hurla t'il avec autorité alors qu'il sombrait.

Aussitôt, le marteau se dirigea vers le ciel, soulevant son propriétaire et le maintenant au dessus du vide avec une facilité presque déconcertante.

Agenouillé dans une neige de plus en plus rouge, le véritable Loki était assis sur le rebord rocheux. Son teint était bleu pâle et sa respiration sifflante traduisait sa fatigue. Un court instant, le visage du géant de glace se crispa de rage en le voyant parfaitement vivant et sauf, mais il réafficha rapidement un rictus insolent.

-Et parce qu'en plus il peut voler. On peut toujours compter sur toi pour casser l'ambiance, hein? dit il d'un ton mordant.

 **Á suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Retour au camp;

 _Loki a réussi à fausser compagnie à Thor et ses amis et essaie même d'assassiner l'Asgardien. Heureusement, le dieu survit et réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..._

\- o - o - o - o -

-Et les oreilles? Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de lui couper les oreilles? Il n'en a pas besoin pour vivre!

-Non Volstagg, on ne va rien lui couper! soupira Thor pour facilement la dixième fois.

-Un orteil alors? Pas besoin d'un gros en plus, implora Fandrall. Juste pour lui apprendre la politesse!

Le dieu blond jeta un regard lassé à son ami, qui eut l'intelligence de se rétracter. Momentanément.

Malgré le mutisme habituel d'Hogun, le "trio palatin" n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser un affront impuni et le géant de glace avait sans nul doute provoqué la fureur des trois guerriers. Ce n'était donc qu'une question de temps avant que ses amis ne réclament vengeance. Bien sûr, Thor savait que leurs menaces de torture n'étaient pas sérieuses car ils ne se livreraient jamais à ce genre de cruauté gratuite. Ils réclameraient plutôt un combat juste et loyal avec l'offenseur, histoire de pouvoir lui donner une bonne leçon, et ne s'estimeraient satisfaits qu'après une victoire en bonne et due forme.

Malheureusement, ça impliquait de libérer leur prisonnier et Thor refusait de prendre le risque de détacher le géant de glace. Ou même simplement de le lâcher. Une escapade lui avait suffi!

Le souvenir ennuyait le prince. Il s'était fait avoir et avait dû réviser son jugement quand aux pouvoirs du Jotunn. Par chance, sa mère et reine, la douce Frigga, était elle même magicienne et lui avait appris que la magie devait être énoncée pour pouvoir être effective, même si elle était chuchotée. Les asgardiens s'étaient donc accordés pour faire taire leur prisonnier, ce qui avait très moyennement plus au principal intéressé qui s'était fortement indigné et débattu.

Cependant il s'était montré étrangement plus coopératif quand Sif avait suggéré de lui trancher la langue.

En réalisant que le jeune géant avait cru à cette menace en l'air, Fandrall et Volstagg avaient décidé de combattre l'impatience de leur désir de vengeance en soumettant toutes les minutes une nouvelle idée de torture, immanquablement plus ridicule la précédente. Evidemment, le géant de glace n'avait pas paru effrayé par une seule d'entre elles.

Le jeu enfantin amusait Thor quelque peu et ne faisait de mal à personne, aussi n'essayait il pas vraiment d'y mettre fin.

-Très bien, revint à nouveau Volstagg. On ne coupe rien. Mais si on lui brûle...?

-Vous allez bientôt vous taire? siffla Sif avec malgré tout avec une pointe d'amusement en se tournant vers eux. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes toujours en guerre et en territoire ennemi!

L'asgardien roux afficha un air estomaqué face à l'interruption. L'idée même que l'on puisse lui couper la parole à lui - au grand Volstagg! - ne l'avait jamais effleuré. Il s'apprêta donc à rétorquer d'un ton indigné, mais Fandrall le devança.

-Sif, comme à son habitude ton infinie sagesse nous éclaire, dit il avec révérence et une soumission exagérée qui fit rouler des yeux la jeune femme. Volstagg mon ami, je pense que tu aurais tout intérêt à suivre les conseils de la dame. Bien entendu, je pourrais facilement défaire n'importe quel adversaire qui se présenterait à nous si tes bavardages atteignaient des oreilles indiscrètes, mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas de tous ici, dit il avec nonchalance.

Volstagg s'étouffa.

-Assez, je ne me laisserais pas insulter plus longtemps! En garde, maraud!

Thor ne put retenir son rire en voyant les deux frères d'arme s'élancer l'un vers l'autre alors que Hogun se contentait de secouer la tête, tous deux habitués à ce genre de spectacle amical. Mais avant que l'un ne puisse prendre le dessus, une voix s'éleva.

-Eh, arrêtez de vous battre! cria soudain Sif, qui affichait un grand sourire. On voit le campement!

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent aussitôt et coururent vers elle, rapidement imités par Thor et Hogun.

À une centaine de mètres, ils pouvaient voir le commencement des tentes. Immédiatement, une dizaine de soldats quitta le camp pour se diriger vers eux, poussant de grands cris indubitablement joyeux. Le prince asgardien sentit l'allégresse l'envahir alors que ses compagnons laissaient échapper un soupir de contentement.

Quand les deux groupes se rejoinrent, les exclamations de joie fusèrent de toutes parts. Deux guerriers s'occupèrent immédiatement de la blessure d'Hogun, alors que les autres vérifiaient l'état de Volstagg et Fandrall. Sif refusa à tous ceux qui essayèrent de s'approcher de sa blessure à la jambe, assurant qu'elle saurait se débrouiller jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le chef de la brigade se dirigea droit vers Thor et s'inclina.

-Mon prince! Quel soulagement de vous revoir sain et sauf.

-De même, répondit Thor avec un grand sourire. Quels sont les nouvelles du front? Notre action a t'elle bien été utile?

À ces mots, les soldats asgardiens s'immobilisèrent avec stupéfaction. Le chef de l'unité regarda son prince avec ahurissement avant de se frapper le front.

-Bien sûr, dit il d'un ton désolé, vous n'auriez pas pu être au courant. Odin, votre père, a profité de l'occasion pour défaire Laufey et lui ôter la Cassette. Privés de son pouvoir, l'armée des géants de glace s'est dissoute et Laufey a capitulé! NOUS AVONS GAGNÉ!

\- o - o - o - o -

Leur entrée fut remarquée, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Dès qu'ils eurent posé un pied dans l'enceinte du campement, des cris de bonheur et des félicitations éclatèrent de toutes parts, chacun désirant voir les célèbres guerriers et leur prince adoré. Thor se retrouva rapidement submergé par des mains tendues et des accolades viriles, tout autant que ses amis. On leur offrit des bières et les acclamations fusaient.

Le prince d'Asgard avait encore du mal à réaliser le bonheur qui l'envahissait. La guerre était finie. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux, dans la magnifique cité d'Asgard, et quitter définitivement ce territoire hostile.

Thor remarqua soudain dans la foule un homme qu'il connaissait bien. Il se dirigea avec un sourire étincelant vers le grand asgardien à la peau ébène et à l'armure dorée.

-Heimdall! rugit il en s'approchant, les soldats s'écartant pour le laisser passer. Je me disais également que quelqu'un avait du nous voir venir.

Heimdall était l'un des meilleurs éléments d'Asgard, si pas le meilleur. En plus d'une loyauté à toute épreuve, la sentinelle possédait une vision extraordinaire qui lui permettait de voir avec une précision extrême ce qu'il se passait à peu près n'importe où dans les neuf royaumes. Rares étaient les choses qui pouvaient échapper à son regard.

-Mon prince, le salua la sentinelle en inclinant sa tête avec déférence. J'attendais votre retour avec impatience... tout comme votre père. Nous vous devons une grande victoire!

-Mon père, murmura Thor. Où se trouve t'il? J'ai hâte d'entendre le récit de vos aventures. Est ce donc bien vrai qu'il a défait le chef des géants de glace?

Heimdall acquiesça.

-Il a su exploiter l'ouverture que tu lui as offert en diminuant la puissance de la Cassette. Odin s'est dressé devant Laufey et l'a vaillamment affronté, avant de finalement le vaincre en combat singulier.

Le dieu du tonnerre s'imagina la scène. Son père, dans son armure d'or et au cœur de la bataille, se battant avec le monstre de cruauté et de sauvagerie qu'était le roi des géants de glace. Donner des coups... Peut-être en recevoir, pensa t'il avec un frisson d'anxiété. Puis finalement dominer un être trois fois plus grand que lui et dont le pouvoir avait permis de geler des kilomètres, le chef de leurs ennemis, avec le pouvoir de Gungir, la lance du souverain d'Asgard.

-Il aurait pu en finir avec le géant de glace, continua Heimdall, mais il n'y avait aucun honneur à achever un ennemi déjà vaincu. Odin a donc pris la Cassette et laissé les hommes de Laufey le récupérer. Maintenant privé de la source de leur pouvoir, les géants n'ont eu d'autres choix que de capituler!

Thor éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela soit bel et bien fini mon ami. Je pense que j'aurais besoin de la confirmation d'Odin pour cela!

-Je comprends, répondit la sentinelle en hochant la tête. D'autant plus que vous avez encore quelque chose à faire avant d'en avoir totalement fini, me trompe-je?

Le regard d'Heimdall se posa sur le prisonnier que Thor portait toujours sur son épaule. La cape dissimulait totalement son contenu, mais rien n'échappait au regard de la sentinelle. Le dieu du tonnerre poussa un long soupir avant d'acquiescer.

-On a eu quelques... difficultés. La pierre n'accepte malheureusement que le toucher d'un géant de glace et blesse sérieusement quiconque tente de la toucher. Au moment où j'allais la détruire, il s'est interposé et comme il n'était ni très grand ni très musclé nous avons pu le capturer.

Le regard azur de Thor s'obscurcit.

-Mais il est rusé et use de magie pour nous tromper.

Heimdall posa une main sur l'épaule de son prince et le tira à l'opposé de l'animation.

-Venez, nous serons plus tranquille pour parler là-bas.

Ils marchèrent sur quelques mètres et finirent par atteindre une partie complètement vide du camp, tous les soldats étant occupés à fêter leur victoire près des cuisines. Enfin seuls, Thor laissa tomber sa charge. Il se sentit aussitôt bien plus léger, même si porter ce poids supplémentaire ne lui avait demandé presque aucun effort.

Dès que le Jotunn sentit le sol sous ses pieds, il se redressa avec la vivacité d'un serpent mais sa jambe blessée le trahit et il retomba à terre. Le soldat asgardien saisit Mjollnir, méfiant, prêt à réagir si le géant de glace tentait quoi que ce soit.

Cependant, le sorcier ne bougea pas plus en remarquant la présence de Thor et d'Heimdall. Il grogna une fois, mais Thor ne put comprendre ce qu'il disait à cause du baillon. Peut-être même ne voulait il rien dire.

La sentinelle observa le géant de glace avec curiosité, qui se tendit dès qu'Heimdall fit signe de s'approcher. Mais il ne s'avança pas plus, se contentant de le regarder plus intensément, pensif. Ce Jotunn méritait effectivement que l'on s'intéresse à lui.

-Connais tu son nom? demanda Heimdall en se détournant du Jotunn.

Thor réfléchit puis secoua la tête.

-Il l'a bien crié une fois mais je ne l'ai pas retenu. C'était Laufni, ou quelque chose du genre.

Thor se gratta le crâne, ennuyé.

-Pour être parfaitement honnête, je n'ai pas écouté... C'était dans la chaleur de l'action.

Heimdall fut pensif pendant quelques secondes.

-Je dois aller discuter avec ton père, répondit il à Thor en voyant son regard perplexe. En attendant, va faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour soigner tes blessures et reprendre des forces. Je viendrais te chercher dès que j'aurais fini! promit il avec un sourire.

Le prince acquiesça.

-Oh, et vérifie que sa blessure ne s'infecte pas, rajouta la sentinelle en désignant le Jotunn. Je pense que ton père désirera le voir.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

 **Ange (guest):** Je tiens à te remercier pour tes commentaires! Je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu peux être au courant de la sortie des chapitres puisque tu ne peux pas t'abonner, mais sache que j'apprécie chacune de tes notes. Porte toi bien aussi!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Temps mort;

 _Thor, Sif et le trio palatin sont enfin rentrés de leur mission. Grâce à celle ci, Asgard a remporté la guerre contre les géants de glace. Les cinq amis comptent donc profiter d'un repos bien mérité, mais il reste encore un détail à régler..._

\- o - o - o - o -

-Et voilà, comme neuf, dit l'Asgardienne de garde en finissant son sort de guérison. A vous voir, on ne dirait pas que vous avez affronté tant de géants de glace!

Thor éclata de rire en étirant ses bras, confortablement assis sur la civière de l'infirmerie. La tente était vide, tous les soldats asgardiens désirant participer à la célébration de leur victoire.

-Avec Mjollnir à mes côtés je ne crains pas la violence de ces êtres! Leurs poings ne peuvent rien contre mon marteau et nos compétences de combat les dépassent. Certes, dit il avec humilité, leurs énormes loups fait de glace sont un peu plus costaud, mais rien qui ne puisse résister au fils d'Odin!

L'infirmière approuva de la tête, ses yeux pleins d'admiration plongés dans ceux de Thor. Elle se rapprocha de lui au point d'être collée et le dieu du tonnerre sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

-C'est de leur toucher qu'il faut se méfier. Même en tant qu'habituée des combats, je n'ai toujours trouvé aucune solution contre les brûlures de froid qu'ils infligent... Le mieux, c'est encore de se tenir chaud, dit elle d'un ton suggestif en posant une main délicate sur son torse musclé.

Le prince l'embrassa avec passion et aurait volontiers approfondi quand un bruit de verre brisé résonna dans la tente.

Aussitôt sur ses gardes, il se redressa et constata que son prisonnier venait de faire tomber un verre, probablement pour lui rappeler sa présence. Thor poussa un grognement ennuyé. L'infirmière s'écarta aussitôt et voulut pousser un cri de terreur, mais le prince lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

-C'est... Mais qu'est ce qu'un géant de glace fait ici? bégaya t'elle, trop terrifiée pour parler.

Thor lui saisit délicatement la main.

-Détendez vous... J'ai la situation sous contrôle. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je vous donne ma parole d'honneur qu'il ne vous touchera pas.

L'asgardienne ne quitta pas sa mine horrifiée, mais elle se détendit néanmoins légèrement.

-C... C'en est vraiment un? demanda t'elle, encore sous le choc.

 _Actuellement, avec celui ci la question se pose_ , voulut il répondre, mais la jeune femme était suffisamment inquiète pour lui ôter l'envie de faire de l'humour. D'autant plus qu'il allait avoir besoin de son aide.

-Oui, mais il est presque inoffensif, tenta t'il de la rassurer. À peine le tiers de la taille d'un géant habituel et nettement moins adepte du combat rapproché. Malheureusement, je suis obligé de le garder en vie et j'aurais grandement besoin de vos services pour ce faire.

L'infirmière le regarda avec un air apeuré, et Thor admira sa capacité à rassembler si vite ses émotions. N'importe quelle civile aurait paniqué à l'idée de se tenir dans la même pièce qu'un de ces tueurs à sang froid.

-Je v... Je vais faire mon possible, mon prince, dit elle en penchant la tête.

-Je suis convaincu que vous êtes la personne de la situation, glissa Thor à son oreille. Et si jamais il lui vient ne serait ce qu'à l'esprit de faire de la résistance, je m'occuperais de lui, menaça t'il en fusillant le géant de glace.

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule.

 _C'est mieux que rien j'imagine..._ soupira Thor, son marteau à portée de main.

Le Jotunn attendit calmement que l'infirmière lui indique où s'installer et comment avant de s'exécuter docilement, au grand soulagement de celle ci. Thor retint un sourire mesquin quand il réalisa que le géant de glace pouvait obéir avec facilité quand ça lui était bénéfique.

Précautionneusement, l'infirmière s'approcha.

-Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi près, confessa t'elle. Et d'habitude, ils sont plus... enfin moins vivants, vous voyez?

Elle rigola timidement et fut rejointe par Thor. Doucement, il guida sa main au dessus de la jambe droite du blessé, où le sang gelé avait presque refermé la plaie créée par la flèche d'Hogun.

-Je compte sur vous, ma chère, murmura t'il à son oreille. Faites de votre mieux. Et surtout, rappelez vous que rien ne vous oblige à faire ça si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable.

Dans un silence tendu, l'asgardienne activa sa magie et le seidr forma bientôt une couche compacte sur la blessure. Seules les femmes pouvaient vraiment amener le seidr à son plein potentiel, et les hommes qui possédaient des traces de magie n'étaient généralement pas encouragé à poursuivre dans cette voie. Quel aurait été l'intérêt de se retrouver dans une branche où l'on partait de toute manière avec un désavantage, alors que l'on pouvait révéler son plein potentiel dans une autre voie?

Le géant se redressa et Thor se dirigea vers lui menaçant, mais le géant sembla se contenter d'observer l'infirmière travailler. Par chance, l'asgardienne était si prise dans son œuvre qu'elle ne remarqua pas le mouvement. Finalement, elle se recula et son seidr s'éteignit.

-En plus de sa blessure, j'ai décelé une fracture au niveau de la cheville, déclara t'elle en regardant fixement Thor, essayant d'oublier la présence du géant de glace. Je pourrais ressouder l'os et résorber le trou, mais je doute qu'il puisse marcher normalement avant plusieurs semaines.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Thor avec un sourire, ça m'évitera d'avoir à lui courir après comme cela!

Les deux Asgardiens éclatèrent de rire, faisant retomber la tension pesante qui régnait. Soudain, la toile de la tente s'ouvrit et Fandrall apparut.

-Thor, mon ami! On m'avait dit que tu serais là. Quelle réussite! Les soldats nous acclament depuis des heures et je n'ai pas l'impression que cela va s'arrêter de sitôt. Dis, murmura t'il en regardant l'infirmière, beau brin de fille que tu as trouvé là. Elle est libre?

-Déjà sur le coup mon vieux, désolé, répondit Thor sur le même ton. En tout cas, reprit il à volume normal, tu as l'air d'aller mieux! Comment vont les autres?

-Ils se sont vite remis! s'exclama Fandrall en prenant son ami par les épaules. Hogun mettra plus de temps à guérir de sa blessure au bras évidemment, mais il festoyait grandement avec Volstagg et Sif quand je les ai quitté. Qu'attends tu pour nous rejoindre? Tout le monde est là-bas!

-Je dois garder , soupira le prince avec amertume.

Les yeux de Fandrall s'écarquillèrent.

-Non. Ne me dis pas que...

Il se retourna et poussa un cri en voyant le géant de glace qui se redressait sur la civière.

-Par les chaussettes de milles elfes noirs, il est encore plus horrible vu de près! dit il en ignorant le regard haineux. Enfin je suppose que l'on peut dire que l'extérieur s'accorde assez bien avec l'intérieur. Sans doute est ce leur sang glacé qui leur permet d'ôter la vie d'autrui avec une telle facilité? Leur peau bleue leur permet de se dissimuler dans la glace et de surprendre nos amis sans leur laisser la moindre chance... Et ce regard rouge sang, à l'image de celui qu'ils boivent chaque jour! Non, il n'y a pas la moindre chose à sauver sur ces créatures, conclut il avec une grimace de dégout, faisant frémir l'Asgardienne. La rumeur veut qu'ils tracent une ligne sur leur corps pour chaque vie qu'ils prennent. Et que plus leur victime avait de jour à vivre, plus la ligne est longue.

L'infirmière s'éloigna, ses yeux pleins de larmes en constatant que les interminables lignes qui marquaient la peau du Jotunn. Le regard moqueur et amusé qu'il lui renvoya en percevant son trouble ne fit rien pour la rassurer.

Thor fronça les sourcils en se rappelant les atrocités dont les géants de glace avaient l'habitude. Il regarda à nouveau le prisonnier, tâchant d'observer un peu mieux ce tueur sans remord. Pour la troisième fois, le prince se fit la réflexion que le prisonnier était vraiment fluet et petit pour un géant, et ce même si sa taille était de type standard pour un asgardien. La peau bleue, dont la consistance était assez semblable au cuir, était parcourue des longs tatouages incurvés et laissait quand même deviner une silhouette musclée et solide. Son crâne rasé rendait plus dur un visage aux traits fins. Il refusa de s'attarder sur le regard qu'il savait rouge sang.

Un pagne de cuir et quelques pièces d'armures accrochées à ses épaules et avant-bras constituaient ses seuls habits. Thor tiqua en repérant le fourreau accroché à la ceinture du géant, qui avait contenu la dague à cause de laquelle il avait failli finir borgne. Dague qui était d'ailleurs revenue à son emplacement d'origine.

Sans s'attarder sur ce mystère, le dieu du tonnerre repéra de nombreuses cicatrices récentes et anciennes sur le corps étendu. Cela le rassura: l'actuelle blessure n'aurait donc pas trop de mal à guérir.

-Pff. Quel gaspillage de temps et d'efforts, constata Fandrall. Cette vermine ne mérite que de croupir dans la glace sous laquelle elle a voulu nous enterrer.

Après un silence, il reprit;

-Je me demande quand même ce qu'Odin compte faire avec lui.

-Bonne question. Peut-être a t'il prévu de le conserver avec la pierre, et de l'enfermer dans la salle des trésors comme partie intégrante de la relique? suggéra Thor. Obligé de rester immobile pendant des millénaires, avec pour seule tâche garder ce morceau de caillou en main, cela me semble approprié comme sanction.

-Pas mal, concéda le guerrier avec un sourire. Mais je pencherais plutôt pour une décapitation en bonne et due forme.

-Je ne crois pas que Sif apprécierait, fit remarquer Thor avec amusement. Trop rapide, trop propre.

-Pour moi également, rigola Fandrall.

Le prince se tourna vers l'infirmière qui ignorait comment réagir.

-Merci pour tout, ma Dame, sourit Thor en lui prenant délicatement la main et en y apposant en baiser. Soyez assurée que je vous suis reconnaissant pour les efforts que vous avez fourni. Il n'a pas du être facile pour vous de s'occuper d'un tel patient et votre professionnalisme vous honore.

L'Asgardienne rougit légèrement et Fandrall leva les yeux au ciel, dans un mélange d'amusement, de fierté, de dégout et de jalousie. Thor se tourna vers le blessé, qui vérifiait l'état de sa jambe. Il lui lança une cape noire, prise des réserves des soldats.

Face au regard rubicond étonné, le dieu soupira et lui fit signe de l'enfiler. Le géant de glace eut une grimace de dégout mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Thor sentit alors l'asgardienne tout près de lui.

-Si...si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à repasser... lui glissa t'elle avec un envie timide.

-J'en serais plus que ravi, répondit il sensuellement. Mais j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir si je suis seul en vous revoyant.

L'infirmière éclata de rire, dissimulant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son soulagement. Fandrall toussa bruyamment.

-N'oublie pas ton paquet avant de sortir, précisa le guerrier en quittant les lieux. Et tâche de lui trouver un emplacement ou je ne garantis pas sa sécurité! Je retourne voir Volstagg et les autres.

Après un dernier sourire à la jeune femme, Thor saisit le géant et le porta/tira jusque dehors. A la sortie de la tente, un soldat se fit connaître.

-Mon prince? Le roi Odin vous demande instamment à sa tente, dit celui ci.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

 **Ange:** Ah bon? J'ignorais complètement que ce système existait! Je vais essayer de sortir les chapitres de façon régulière, ça t'évitera de regarder trop souvent :) Encore merci, et mince tu as relevé que c'était hors du combat... Eh. Il faut excuser Thor, après tout ce n'est pas comme si la chose lui importait puisqu'il n'a encore jamais eu affaire à lui ;) Prend soin de toi aussi!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Odin, père de toutes choses;

 _Thor est convoqué par son père, toujours en garde du Jotunn._

\- o - o - o - o -

Quand Thor arriva dans la tente d'Odin, il fut immédiatement frappé par l'atmosphère de puissance et d'autorité qui y régnait. Il frémit à la sensation qui lui donnait l'impression d'être redevenu un petit garçon, dont la seule peur constituait le mécontentement de son père.

La tente était spacieuse, mais toutefois bien remplie. Des trophées, issus de batailles contre les Jotnars, étaient répartis contre les murs; peaux de bêtes, boucliers... En son centre se trouvait une large table, où le roi devait établir les plans de bataille, et de nombreux sièges étaient répartis autour. Le plus imposant des sièges trônait à l'extrémité de la table. Assis dedans, Odin les regarda arriver.

Le souverain d'Asgard portait encore son armure de guerre, prouvant que la terrible bataille ne s'était finie qu'il y a peu. Ses cheveux et sa barbe d'un blanc argenté encadraient un visage sévère et fermé. Son œil droit, perdu en affrontant Laufey dans une bataille précédente, était dissimulé par un cache œil d'or. A ses côtés siégeait Heimdall. Il avait ôté son casque, laissant apparaître de longs cheveux noirs tressés. Le roi lui glissa quelque mots à l'oreille puis se leva pour accueillir son fils.

-Thor, sourit le souverain. Je suis content de te revoir sain et sauf.

-Père, salua le prince avec respect, Heimdall m'a conté votre victoire! C'est un grand moment pour Asgard.

-Sans nul doute, mais tu sais déjà que cela n'aurait été possible sans ton aide, pour laquelle je te remercie.

Thor sentit son cœur chauffer sous le compliment.

-Comme vous me l'aviez demandé, je vous ramène la pierre amplificatrice! Malheureusement, je crains qu'il ne faille oublier l'idée de la transporter.

Sur ce, il poussa le géant de glace devant lui, donnant une impulsion au geste pour pousser le Jotunn à se mettre à genoux. Celui ci perdit un instant l'équilibre, mais resta fièrement debout. Thor haussa les sourcils, surpris face à sa résistance. Cependant, le regard que lui lança le géant en retour lui fit comprendre qu'il s'avançait sur un terrain délicat et probablement dangereux. Bien, le fils d'Odin n'était pas du genre à renoncer face à la difficulté! On allait voir qui était le plus déterminé des deux... La voix d'Odin s'éleva, interrompant le défi avant qu'il ne commence.

-Heimdall m'a bien rapporté qu'un géant de glace se trouvait dans le camp... et expliqué rapidement que c'était nécessaire pour déplacer la pierre. Je ne vais pas te cacher ma surprise, fils. Les combats opposant les Asgardiens aux Jotnars n'ont jamais compris de prisonniers, encore moins quand tu étais présent!

Thor approuva de la tête.

-Je n'aurais normalement pas eu recours à de telles méthodes. Je m'apprêtais d'ailleurs à détruire la pierre puisqu'étant incapable de l'ôter du piédestal où elle reposait, avoua le dieu du tonnerre. Cependant, le Jotunn avait déjà la pierre en main et j'avais plus à cœur de vous obéir que de tuer un ennemi blessé.

-Tu as eu raison, approuva Odin. Pourrais je voir la pierre?

-Bien sûr.

Thor trancha les liens qui retenaient les mains du Jotunn scellées. Le géant de glace ouvrit alors ses mains et ses yeux pétillèrent quand Odin s'approcha la main tendue. Le dieu du tonnerre tenta d'empêcher son père de continuer, mais le roi passa outre l'avertissement et saisit la pierre.

Et, à la grande surprise de Thor, il ne se passa strictement rien.

-Que... Comment est ce possible? Avez vous utilisé votre seidr? demanda le prince avec ahurissement.

Odin était un des rares asgardiens qui maitrisait cette forme de magie et, bien qu'il l'utilisait très rarement, sa puissance était sans conteste.

Cette fois, le Jotunn semblait sur le point de mourir de rire. Inconscient de la raison de cette hilarité, Thor le regarda sans comprendre. Odin regarda avec admiration la pierre avant de soupirer.

-J'aurais bien aimé, mon fils mais il semblerait que la raison soit bien plus simple. Je ne suis pas entrée en contact physiquement avec la pierre, expliqua t'il en montrant ses gants.

Thor essaya de procéder l'information. Donc... il avait manqué de détruire la pierre et avait dû supporter la présence d'un géant de glace _**simplement** _parce qu'il avait pris la pierre à main nue?!

Cela devait être une blague.

Il serra les poings, honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul. Par la barbe d'Odin, quel imbécile! Son père allait encore le prendre pour un idiot... Il sentit un poids tomber dans sa poitrine en réalisant qu'il venait de gâcher son action la plus héroïque de la plus humiliante des manières.

Deux mains le forcèrent à relever la tête.

-Ne t'en veux pas, Thor. Je ne l'ai découvert moi-même qu'il y a quelques heures en saisissant la Cassette des géants, lui sourit son père. Et, dit il en se rasseyant d'un ton plus sérieux, aurais je su que tu croiserais ce géant que je n'aurais osé te demander ce que tu as fait.

Le géant de glace s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et le prince fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon?

-Vois tu, continua Odin, la réputation de ce géant ne m'est pas inconnue et je suis content d'enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur le nom. Malheureusement, l'individu est connu pour sa capacité à disparaître... des situations les plus complexes.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, dit Thor avec un sourire difficilement contenu. Il s'est montré plutôt fuyant.

-Assez que pour pouvoir échapper à mon regard, commenta Heimdall.

L'information pétrifia Thor. Ce que la sentinelle venait de dire était impossible. S'il y avait une règle fondamentale dans l'univers après "Odin a toujours raison, à court ou long terme", c'était que rien n'échappait au regard d'Heimdall. Rien, jamais.

-Pas longtemps bien sûr, précisa la sentinelle, à peine une ou deux minutes.

-Mais assez que pour éveiller la curiosité d'Heimdall et la mienne, dit Odin. Et je dois dire que les choses que j'ai entendue à ton sujet n'ont pas contribué à la diminuer. Pourrais tu lui ôter son bâillon?

La demande fit grimacer Thor.

-Père, dit il d'un ton ennuyé, il maitrise les illusions à la perfection. Je crains quelque tour de sa part...

-Si tu penses réellement que ses talents peuvent être supérieurs aux tiens, miens et ceux d'Heimdall réunis, alors je te laisse choisir de lui laisser, acquiesça Odin. Tu es celui qui l'a combattu après tout.

Le prince soupira, son orgueil en jeu, et dénoua le morceau de tissu, prenant garde à ne pas toucher pour éviter une brûlure. Quand il fut libéré, le géant ouvrit puis referma plusieurs fois sa bouche endolorie.

-Enfin... soupira t'il d'un air las. Un baillon, vraiment. Quelle bande de barbares vous faites.

Il se tourna vers Odin et hocha la tête.

-Enchanté messire.

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que cela soit le cas, répondit le roi. J'aimerais prétendre la réciprocité, mais tu as tenté de tuer mon fils et ses amis.

-Désagréable concours de circonstances, mais nous sommes en guerre! dit le géant de glace sans paraître le moins du monde ennuyé par le ton accusateur. Enfin, étions de ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Des félicitations seraient de rigueur je présume, mais je ne m'y sens pas le cœur, dit il d'un ton moqueur. Vous m'excuserez.

-La guerre fait faire des choses bien terribles. Mais tu ne l'as pas attendue comme excuse avant de te mettre à l'œuvre, **_Loki_**.

La mémoire de Thor tiqua. Oui, c'était bien le nom sous lequel le Jotunn s'était présenté. Mais s'il était assez connu que pour attirer l'attention de son père, comment avait il pu ignorer son existence avant aujourd'hui? L'œil du géant de glace s'alluma.

-Ainsi, vous avez bel et bien entendu parler de moi...

-Difficile de faire autrement, fils de Laufey et prince de Jotunheim, constata le souverain.

\- o - o - o - o -

Thor regarda avec stupéfaction le géant de glace debout devant lui. Ce sorcier? Un prince? Si ce n'était son père qui l'avait affirmé, Thor aurait éclaté de rire.

Il avait rencontré le fils ainé de Laufey, Byleistr, en combat. Ce géant là méritait réellement une telle qualification et s'était montré aussi redoutable que féroce. Le lien de parenté avec le roi des géants avait été bien plus facile à accepter.

Il avait aussi entendu parler de Helbindi, le second fils de Laufey, mais jamais d'un certain Loki.

Le Jotunn du surprendre sa surprise car il haussa un sourcil méprisant en sa direction.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que votre fils ait réussi l'exploit de ne même pas deviner mon identité après que je lui ai dit mon nom complet... ce qui en fait ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde, rajouta t'il comme après un instant réflexion.

Odin se tourna vers Thor, qui se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. D'abord le fiasco de la pierre et maintenant _ça_?

-Il faut vous reconnaître un don pour vous faire oublier, remarqua Heimdall.

-Un talent pratique parmi mon étroite panoplie, concéda Loki. Mon autre spécialité, ce sont les illusions mais vous le saviez déjà je ne me trompe? rajouta t'il avec une pointe de venin. Quel dommage toutefois que votre fils et ses comparses n'aient pas eu connaissance de ces petits tours plus tôt, ça aurait pu leur être utile.

L'allusion n'essayait même pas d'être subtile et le prince sentit sa colère revenir en pensant à ce que le géant de glace avait fait subir à ses amis. Ce n'était pas les blessures qui le courrouçait, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elles soient superficielles, car tout guerrier sait ce qu'il risque en se lançant dans la bataille. Cependant, l'ennemi n'est pas alors supposé être épargné puis se glorifier de résultats tronqués!

-Ne pense pas que j'ai oublié ce qu'il s'est passé, gronda Thor. Si tu tentes encore de t'en prendre à un asgardien, je ne retiendrais plus mes coups.

-Tes menaces me glacent d'effroi, se moqua Loki.

Les yeux du dieu s'étrécirent sous la colère et ses jointures blanchirent violemment sur le manche de Mjollnir. Captant le danger, le géant de glace se rétracta.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, murmura t'il. Ni toi ni moi ne désirons déclencher une scène devant ton cher paternel, n'est ce pas? Alors range ton jouet et je ferais un effort. Peut-être.

Sur ce, le jeune sorcier se dégagea de l'emprise de Thor et avança d'un pas. Un instant, le dieu resta figé incapable de choisir entre sa stupéfaction et sa colère. Comment ce monstre osait il? Difficilement, il reprit contenance et tenta de se calmer. _Il connaitra la fureur de Mjollnir_ , se promit il. _Et nous verrons alors s'il le traite toujours de jouet!_

Odin s'éclaircit la gorge, reconcentrant Thor.

-Je vois que les rumeurs avaient raison au moins sur ce point, géant. Tu as la langue vive.

-Venant d'un maitre tel que vous, le compliment me touche, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire en coin. Il parait que vous êtes très doué pour inciter les gens à dire ce que vous désirez entendre.

Heimdall fronça les sourcils et Thor manqua de s'étouffer. Jamais quelqu'un ne s'était comporté de manière aussi désinvolte en présence du père de toute chose, et au vu de son regard sombre cela ne devait pas lui plaire! Odin se leva, royal et imposant, son humeur si noire qu'elle paraissait presque matérielle.

-Je vois que les bonnes manières ne t'ont pas été enseignées aussi aisément que les insultes, constata le roi d'un ton réprobateur.

-Croyez moi votre majesté, répliqua le Jotunn avec la même légèreté qu'auparavant, je peux révéler des trésors de diplomatie et de délicatesse quand la situation l'exige. Malheureusement, j'éprouve le désir irrésistible de faire l'exact opposé si cela m'est possible... et c'est le cas ici.

Thor regarda Loki avec incompréhension. Alors qu'Odin s'apprêtait à demander la raison de ces étranges paroles, le monarche écarquilla brutalement les yeux avant de s'effondrer au sol.

-Père!

-Votre Majesté!

Les cris de Thor et Heimdall s'entrecroisèrent et les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers lui comme un seul homme. Odin tenta de se relever, mais il en fut incapable. Il regarda avec fureur la pierre qui brillait à travers son gant, avant qu'elle ne lui échappe magiquement pour atterrir dans la paume de Loki.

Thor réagit aussitôt et lança Mjollnir dans la direction du géant de glace, mais il esquiva l'arme et afficha un sourire machiavélique.

-Tu auras peut-être plus de chance une prochaine fois... si tu apprends à viser.

Il inclina légèrement sa tête, dans une révérence moqueuse.

-Je voudrais vous remercier pour cette petite entrevue absolument délicieuse, reprit Loki en regardant Odin, et j'espère de tout cœur avoir satisfait votre curiosité. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez plus besoin de mes services et je pense qu'il serait préférable que je prenne congé.

Là dessus, la pierre amplificatrice brilla étrangement dans sa main et Thor le vit disparaître dans une explosion de poussière dorée.

 **À suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Intrusion;

 _Loki s'est échappé et Odin est à terre._

\- o - o - o - o -

Thor se précipita hors de la tente, sans une pensée pour le froid glacial qui régnait.

Mais le géant de glace semblait bel et bien envolé - et la pierre avec lui - . Il retint un cri de rage et au même moment un éclair zébra le ciel sans nuage pour aller s'écraser sur l'une des montagnes dans un violent fracas. Comment avait il pu se faire avoir? Il aurait du protéger son père, empêcher ce damné sorcier de s'enfuir...

Le prince retourna comme un ouragan auprès d'Odin, ses cheveux blonds volant derrière lui. Heimdall avait entre temps aidé le roi à se relever et se rasseoir dans son siège. Thor constata avec surprise que son père avait l'air essoufflé, comme s'il venait de terminer un combat d'une grande intensité.

La sentinelle se tourna vers son prince et secoua la tête.

-Inutile de le chercher, il a usé d'un sort de téléportation. La pierre l'a ramené dans le repère de Laufey. Il est hors de notre portée... pour le moment, rajouta t'il d'un ton menaçant.

Thor acquiesça avec un grognement furieux puis se tourna vers son père.

-Comment va t'il? Que s'est il passé?

Le visage d'Heimdall se transforma en une grimace préoccupée.

-Je n'ai pas vu venir l'attaque alors que j'étais à quelques mètres seulement. Quoi que sorcier ait fait, il a fait preuve d'une discrétion inquiétante.

-Ce n'était pas... lui, intervint le souverain, qui terminait de reprendre son souffle. C'était la pierre. Il a... réussi à inverser son processus et aspiré mon énergie, avant de l'utiliser pour activer son sort.

Cela expliquait comment l'attaque avait pu affecter Odin: en volant sa puissance, Loki l'affaiblissait sans ne courir aucun risque. L'information soulagea Thor quelque peu, même si ce Jotunn commençait sérieusement à le préoccuper. En moins d'une journée, ce maudit géant de glace était parvenu à neutraliser son père, la plus puissante personne des neuf royaumes, et à échapper au regard d'Heimdall. Deux faits que, jusqu'il y a peu, Thor considérait comme inenvisageables.

Odin fut soudain agité de légers soubresauts et son fils se demanda un instant s'il ne s'étouffait pas dans la rage d'avoir été joué. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le roi éclata simplement de rire.

-Père?!

-Décidément, ce géant a de l'ingéniosité à revendre! Est il toujours sur Jothuneim? demanda t'il à Heimdall.

La sentinelle acquiesça avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Toutefois, je suis incapable de voir ce qu'il fait exactement. Je devrais récupérer ma vue d'ici quelques minutes.

-Bien bien... Je ne voudrais pas le laisser parcourir les différents univers.

Le père de toutes choses se leva et hocha la tête en direction d'Heimdall.

-Parfait. Merci de tes services, mon ami. Tu peux retourner vaquer à tes occupations.

-Bien sire. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Sur ce, Heimdall s'inclina et sortit.

Dès qu'il fut hors de la tente, Thor se tourna vers son père.

-La question du sorcier peut être réglée dans l'heure si vous m'en donnez l'autorisation, intervint le prince avec détermination.

Odin échangea un regard avec son fils, soutenant sans difficulté les yeux vibrant de désir de revanche. Le père de toutes choses poussa un soupir en reconnaissant l'air déterminé de son héritier.

-Nous avons gagné cette guerre et il est temps que nos soldats rentrent à Asgard, Thor. Nous également, dit il d'un ton sans réplique. S'attarder dans ces contrées froides ne feraient bien à personne et ta mère se languit depuis bien trop longtemps de notre absence. Le Bifrost s'ouvrira demain et nous quitterons définitivement ces lieux. Je ne désire pas envoyer des soldats loyaux, fussent ils excellents, débusquer le fils d'un roi qui n'a plus rien à perdre pour une question d'honneur.

-Il est hors de question que je puisse le laisser s'en tirer ainsi! protesta le prince avec véhémence. Il s'est joué de nous!

Odin fronça les sourcils et tonna.

-Tu le devras pourtant bien si je t'en donne l'ordre!

-Si ce n'est pas pour défendre votre honneur, accordez moi au moins le droit de venger le mien et celui de mes amis! rugit Thor en réponse. Vous n'êtes pas le seul qui puisse et désire réclamer réparation!

-Assez! Quelle folie te passe donc par la tête pour que tu élèves la voix contre moi, tant ton père que ton roi? Ma décision est sans appel et je te conseille fermement de ne pas dépasser les dernières limites de mon indulgence!

Malgré la pression indubitable, Thor ne baissa pas les yeux. Il n'était plus un petit garçon facilement impressionnable. Après une dizaine de minutes où les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, le prince finit par détourner ses yeux céruléens.

-Très bien, cracha t'il avec dépit avant de sortir avec fureur.

\- o - o - o - o -

-Thor! Tu vas bien?

À peine était il sorti de la tente que Sif et le trio palatin se ruèrent vers lui, la mine inquiète. En remarquant Heimdall à leurs côtés, il lui adressa un regard agacé, le défiant de remettre en question son éclat.

-On a vu l'éclair, dit Volstagg. Quelle est la source de ta contrariété?

-Laquelle? grogna le prince trop bas.

Fandral fronça les sourcils.

-Le sorcier. Où est il passé?

Le visage de Thor se crispa et il serra son poing si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

-Il a utilisé la pierre amplificatrice pour affaiblir à Odin et se téléporter, dit il avec colère en fixant résolument le sol. J'ai assisté à la scène mais je... Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher d'agir.

Ses amis pâlirent brutalement aux nouvelles. Le père de toutes choses ne _s'affaiblissait_ pas. Et si jamais leur souverain éprouvait la moindre fatigue, c'était suite à une bataille contre un adversaire titanesque, et certainement pas contre un simple sorcier!

Sif s'approcha doucement et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Thor, qui se tourna pour la regarder, sa colère bien visible dans son regard.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu le sais? lui dit elle d'un ton apaisant. Si il y avait un moyen de l'arrêter, Odin et Heimdall l'auraient prévu.

-Et puis, comment aurais tu pu seulement imaginer que cet avorton oserait s'en prendre au puissant dieu des dieux? renchérit Fandral avec férocité. Moi même je n'aurais jamais tenté une telle folie, et je suis pourtant un des meilleurs guerriers d'Asgard!

Une toux polie ponctua l'envolée du dieu et les cinq compagnons se tournèrent vers la sentinelle, qui soutint leurs regards.

-Mon prince, désolé de vous interrompre mais une escouade de géants de glace vient de forcer les lignes du campement. Elle se dirige vers la réserve, en quête de leur Cassette.

Sif porta aussitôt la main à son épée tandis que le regard de Thor s'allumait.

-Inutile de prévenir la garde et père, je m'en charge, ordonna le prince.

-Je suis dans l'obligation de prévenir notre roi, contredit Heimdall. Mais qu'y puis je si vous avez neutralisé la menace avant que nous n'arrivions? sourit il avec un regard de connivence.

Thor lui rendit son sourire, sa joie rugissant secrètement. Les géants n'auraient pu choisir un meilleur moment pour attaquer... Ou pire, pour eux.

Il serra Mjollnir avec allégresse et se tourna en direction de la réserve, auréolé par une volonté sans faille.

-Bien. Allons y mes amis, et cette fois, _pas de quartier_.

 **À suivre...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Le prince de Jothuneim;

 _Des géants de glace se sont introduits dans le camp et Thor, furieux du sale tour joué par Loki, y voit le moyen de prendre sa revanche._

\- o - o - o - o -

Quand Thor arriva au niveau de la réserve, il fit signe à Sif et au trio palatin de s'arrêter. La porte en fer avait été violemment arrachée de ses gonds et gisait sur le sol. Le prince jura en voyant le corps de sentinelles étendus dans la neige, brisés à la force des poings.

Les pauvres guerriers s'étaient certainement battus avec honneur, pris en traitre. Un regard avec ses coéquipiers lui fit comprendre que ses camarades partageaient sa douleur.

-Pour Agsard ! rugit Thor en se ruant dans la réserve et broyant le crâne du premier géant qui apparut dans son champ de vision, ne lui laissant que le temps de tourner la tête.

Alors que Sif et le trio palatin chargeait avec lui, ils découvrirent qu'une quinzaine de ces êtres étaient présents. Les géants de glace poussèrent des rugissements bestiaux en réalisant qu'ils étaient attaqués avant de se jeter sur eux, leurs visages recouverts par des masques osseux grimaçants, .

Sif esquiva les bras transformés en redoutables stalactites et les différents hachoirs meurtriers, son épée faisant tomber un adversaire après l'autre avec une efficacité parfaite. Hogun se chargeait de couvrir les arrières de Volstagg, qui contra avec difficultés les masses et haches de trois géants à la fois.

Fandral se rua à la suite de Sif, prêt à la défendre si l'un des monstres tentait de la prendre en traitre.

Thor éclata de rire en croisant le fer avec un des intrus. Ah, ils avaient osé venir attaquer les Asgardiens sur leur terrain! Il allait leur montrer à quel point cette décision était malavisée. Leurs légendes parleraient longtemps de Thor et de la fureur de Mjöllnir!

Soudain, un énorme poing s'abattit sur lui, manquant de le réduire en bouillie.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du dieu du tonnerre en reconnaissant Byleistr, dont la taille imposante le faisait toucher le plafond, pourtant haut. C'était sans aucun doute lui qui avait dû arracher la porte. Et broyer les sentinelles.

Les nornes faisaient preuve d'un certain sens de l'ironie en lui permettant d'affronter à autre fils de Laufey !

-Je vais te réduire en poussières, dieu insignifiant! grogna le géant de glace en lui assénant un autre coup, que Thor para à l'aide de Mjollnir.

La force du choc l'ébranla, mais il tint bon. Ses yeux bleus pétillants d'amusement, il cria à l'égard de ses amis.

-C'est amusant, j'ai l'impression de reconnaître l'arrogance ! Pas vous?

Fandral éclata de rire alors qu'il esquivait une hache, avant de retourner avec succès le coup à son agresseur.

-Exactement! Quoiqu'il faut reconnaître à celui ci qu'il joint au moins les actes aux mots.

Le géant ne sembla pas apprécier le commentaire et balaya le beau blond d'un revers du poing. Fandral alla s'écraser avec violence dans un coin de la tente, le souffle coupé brutalement.

Thor poussa un cri de rage et assena un puissant coup de marteau, mais le géant de glace endura le coup sans broncher. Profitant du rapprochement de Thor, Byleistr lança un poing gelé à la vitesse d'un cheval en direction de sa tête. Le prince asgardien fut balayé hors de la réserve, mais amortit son atterrissage avec une élégance engendrée par l'habitude. Mjollnir lui avait été arraché lors de l'offensive et gisait au fond du bâtiment, Byleistr se tenant entre les deux. À moitié agenouillé sur le sol, Thor fit craquer son cou et cracha un filet de sang.

Face à lui, Byleistr arborait un sourire arrogant et fat.

-Mon père aurait honte d'avoir un fils aussi faible que toi, asgardien ! rugit le géant de glace en s'approchant. Tes coups ne font que m'effleurer et tu t'effondres à la première riposte !

-Je préférerai être mort qu'avoir un père tel que le tien, répliqua Thor avec un sourire dans la voix. Et te battre seul sera un jeu d'enfant, mes amis eux-mêmes n'en doutent pas. Pourquoi crois tu qu'ils n'interviennent pas?

Le géant de glace regarda rapidement autour de lui et beugla en constatant que Sif et Fandral contemplait simplement la scène avec amusement, le dernier géant de glace finissant de s'effondrer aux pieds de Volstagg.

Le guerrier roux poussa un soupir et croisa les bras.

-Et c'est encore Thor que l'on attends. Il faudra que quelqu'un m'explique un jour pourquoi les récits te présentent comme le plus grand guerrier de nous cinq!

-C'est parce qu'il est prince, se moqua gentiment Fandral qui se remettait doucement du choc. On ne peut se permettre de lui faire trop d'ombre!

Sif lui donna un léger coup pour le faire taire alors que Byleistr se retournait vers Thor, les yeux furibonds. Le géant de glace se jeta vers le prince désarmé, poings menaçants. Thor ne bougea pas d'un cil, se contentant de tendre la main.

Si le géant avait pris le temps de réfléchir, il se serait probablement interrogé sur ce comportement curieux, mais penser n'était pas son fort. Aussi fut il complètement pris au dépourvu quand une énorme masse le heurta dans son dos, le propulsant tête la première dans la neige. Il se retourna aussitôt pour faire face à Thor, qui tenait à nouveau fermement Mjollnir en main.

-Debout géant. Je ne gagnerai pas contre un ennemi à terre.

-Tu as triché ! mugit le géant de glace en se ruant vers lui, mains prêtes à le briser.

Thor fronça les sourcils et esquiva le coup avant de lancer son marteau dans le masque qui couvrait le visage du géant de glace. Bylesitr s'effondra dans la neige, son casque réduit en miettes.

-J'ai la capacité d'appeler Mjollnir à moi, Jotunn, dit Thor avec colère. T'ai je accusé de malhonnêteté quand tu recourais à ta magie de glace? Mais si tu préfères, je peux te battre à mains nues.

Le géant de glace se releva avec une difficulté apparente et chargea l'asgardien comme un taureau furieux, qui se mit en position de défense. Ses muscles se contractèrent, le faisant paraître plus musclé encore, ce qui était une tâche difficile.

-Ah oui, il y avait ça aussi, souffla Fandral.

Avec une vitesse décuplée, Thor évita l'étreinte qui aurait provoqué des dommages irréparables. Sans laisser à son agresseur le temps de réagir, le prince s'abaissa et répliqua avec un coup de poing puissant qui fit reculer Byleistr.

-Je reconnais que tu as une certaine force, commenta Thor. Tu es le premier géant contre qui j'use de ma vraie force !

Au coup suivant, les deux poings s'entrechoquèrent avec fracas, les repoussant tous les deux. Récupérant rapidement, le prince blond contre attaqua et envoya à nouveau le géant de glace à terre, où il resta cette fois.

Le trio palatin et Sif explosèrent en rire et félicitations. Appelant Mjollnir, Thor se dirigea vers la masse vaincue.

-J'ai gagné, dit il avec un sourire triomphant.

Le géant de glace poussa un grognement à faire trembler les monts environnants. Si Heimdall n'avait pas prévenu Odin, le roi serait certainement au courant maintenant.

-Jamais Byleistr, fils de Laufey, ne sera battu par un simple dieu!

-Et pourtant, je viens de le faire, répondit Thor avec simplicité en abattant son marteau.

-THOR ! intervint soudain Odin en arrivant, arrêtant son fils une seconde avant le coup fatal, une vingtaine de guerriers avec lui. ELOIGNE TOI IMMEDIATEMENT !

 **À suivre...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: Discussions**

 _Odin interrompt Thor juste avant qu'il ne tue Byleistr, fils de Laufey venu dérober la Cassette, plongeant le guerrier dans la confusion._

\- o - o -

Thor était l'incarnation même d'Asgard. Puissant guerrier, le cœur bon et toujours prêt à se battre pour aider ses amis, il avait gagné le respect et la sympathie de tous et représentait l'Asgardien parfait selon tous les standards. Il était la fierté de ses parents et nul ne doutait qu'il ferait un roi exceptionnel quand Odin, père de toutes choses, lui passerait le pouvoir.

Mais parfois, les intentions de son père lui échappaient complètement. Jamais Thor n'aurait remis ces choix en doute car il avait appris avec l'expérience qu'ils étaient empreints de sagesse, mais la confusion restait.

La décision de laisser Byleistr en vie faisait sans aucun doute partie des choses dont le prince asgardien ne comprendrait le sens que plus tard.

Un léger échange de regard avec Sif lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul à manquer la logique de ces actions. Cependant, faire remarquer cela alors qu'Odin fulminait devant lui n'était probablement pas une excellente idée.

-Je t'écoute mon fils, gronda le roi d'une voix menaçante. Explique moi pourquoi tu as préféré agir sans attendre mes ordres.

Thor le regarda droit dans l'œil.

-J'ai considéré que la situation requérait une réaction urgente et immédiate, répondit il avec la plus parfaite sincérité. Je ne pouvais me permettre d'attendre que vos ordres soient exécutés, il fallait arrêter la menace aussitôt que possible.

Le trio palatin partagèrent leur assentiment.

-Et bien sûr, cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu désirais te venger de l'un d'entre eux?

-Quel guerrier ici présent n'a pas vengeance à prendre sur l'un de monstres meurtriers? demanda Thor avec une arrogance réfléchie.

-Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu me compliques la tâche, mon fils? demanda Odin dans un mélange de grognement et de soupir. Je suppose que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même de ne pas t'avoir informé... Quand à vous, gronda t'il à l'adresse du trio palatin et de Sif, je laisserai les actions passer puisque vous avez été guidé par votre Prince. Sachez cependant que je ne suis pas dupe un instant et que si je devais à nouveau entendre que vous avez osé enfreindre mes ordres le châtiment sera bien plus terrible qu'un simple avertissement ! tonna t'il. Et maintenant, sortez !

Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard de soutien avec Thor avant de s'incliner et de partir.

-Merci de votre clémence père, dit il avec sincérité. Et au risque d'outrepasser mes limites, que pourriez vous donc dire qui puisse justifier votre clémence à l'égard de ce géant ? Outre le fait qu'il ait réduit en charpie des centaines des nôtres, nous avons déjà gagné contre son peuple ! C'eut été l'occasion d'asseoir notre force.

D'un geste de la main, Odin invita son fils à venir s'asseoir face à lui. Thor s'exécuta, curieux et intrigué. Odin agissait toujours ainsi quand il s'apprêtait à lui expliquer ses raisonnements et chaque fois, le prince était stupéfait par la sagesse dont son père faisait preuve. Il ressortait toujours de ces leçons avec l'impression de voir une nouvelle sphère du monde.

-Nous avons gagné cette guerre, il est vrai Thor. Les géants n'ont plus la force nécessaire pour résister aux troupes d'Asgard sur le long terme et ils vont lentement mais inexorablement rencontrer leur déclin maintenant que la Cassette n'est plus en leur possession. Cependant, rajouta le roi avec un ton froidement sérieux, ne commets pas l'erreur de les croire inoffensifs à présent ! Cette guerre pourrait encore se prolonger aisément sur une centaine d'années au moins avant que toutes les zones rebelles de Jothuneim soient pacifiées. Nous devrions probablement brûler chaque hameau jusqu'aux fondations. Nul besoin de t'expliquer les conséquences tragiques qui en résulterait pour Asgard autant que pour Jotunheim… Les autres royaumes verraient peut-être notre puissance, mais elle verrait également notre cruauté. De gardiens, nous deviendrons tyrans et Asgard risquerait de faire face à une révolte simultanée.

Thor hocha la tête lentement, procédant les informations. Même si le lien avec le géant de glace lui semblait très lointain, cela s'éclairerait certainement plus tard.

-Et ce serait sans compter sur les nombreuses vies que de braves soldats perdraient. S'acharner ici ferait plus de tort que de bien. Laufey a beau être un roi cruel et sans respect pour la vie d'autrui, il n'est pas idiot pour autant. Contrairement à beaucoup, il a dû réaliser la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. Il sait qu'il est dans son intérêt de sortir du jeu avant que sa lignée et le socle de pouvoir qu'il s'est construit ici ne soit complètement annihilée, même s'il doit pour cela mettre de côté sa fierté et ses désirs d'expansion. Laufey n'a pas atteint sa position par la simple force brute, il est retors et plus intelligents que la majorité de ses sujets. Il acceptera sa défaite pour ce qu'elle est et se retirera du jeu pour pouvoir panser ses plaies avec honneur. Avant de revenir à l'attaque quand ses forces seront revenues.

Odin poussa un soupir et se servit un verre d'hydromel, avant d'en tendre un à son fils, qui le prit silencieusement.

-Dans ce cas de figure, c'est moins Laufey qu'il te faut craindre que son héritier. Laufey et moi savons que les géants de glace n'ont aucune chance de gagner sans la Cassette, mais ils peuvent tout de même créer de sérieux dégâts. Si nous partons aujourd'hui avec un traité de paix, cela ne fera que repousser inévitablement les choses. Le futur roi de Jothuneim va passer son temps à haïr les Asgardiens, à rêver comme un enfant de prendre sa revanche. Je doute que son père lui dira qu'il n'a pas la moindre chance contre nous, pas plus que je ne crois que les géants de glace le croiront s'il le faisait. Cette idée de vengeance va mûrir et enfler, infectant chaque jeune géant jusqu'à ce que tous soient prêts à réattaquer. Le traité ne sera alors plus qu'une simple feuille face à la fureur d'un peuple.

-Un roi ne doit jamais chercher la guerre mais il toujours y être préparé…

-Exactement, acquiesça Odin. Il y a plus que de fortes probabilités que tu aies à affronter les Jotnars à nouveau. Il faut donc que tu sois prêt à le faire le cas échéant, mais sans pour autant perdre de vue que la meilleure solution serait de rester en paix. Byleistr que tu as affronté aujourd'hui est comme tu le sais l'héritier de Laufey. C'est à lui qu'un jour le trône reviendra. Crois tu que mes hypothèses quand à une future guerre soit si irréaliste ?

-Pas le moins du monde père, répondit Thor avec un froncement de sourcil. Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laisser le tuer ?

-Parce qu'alors son frère Helbindi aurait pris le pouvoir et, bien qu'il est possible qu'il t'eût été reconnaissant de lui avoir ouvert la voie du pouvoir, je doute fort qu'il aurait envisagé de solutions pacifiques. Tu as eu raison de mettre Byleistr hors d'état de nuire comme de ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Mais maintenant, nous avons un élément capital de Laufey entre nos mains. Cela pourrait être l'occasion que nous cherchons de construire une vraie alliance entre Jotnars et Aesirs.

Thor regarda son père avec des yeux blancs. Il aurait pu lui annoncer que les Aesirs vivraient désormais avec les Migardiens qu'il aurait été aussi surpris.

-Et vous pensez que ça va être l'occasion pour que nous devenions les meilleurs amis du monde ? Que, comme par magie, cette créature décide soudainement de se comporter en être doué de raison et de ne pas tuer tout ce qui ne lui plait pas ? Faut il que je lui tienne compagnie tout le temps de sa courte captivité chez nous en espérant qu'il rentrera transformé ?

-Tu te moques, mais tu as déjà senti la solution Thor, le gronda légèrement le roi.

Le prince sentit son estomac se nouer en comprenant qu'Odin était on ne peut plus sérieux. Jusque là, la logique était sans faille et il comprenait comment le père de toutes choses avait pu arriver à cette conclusion mais quelque chose en lui le rendait malade rien que d'envisager cette idée. Quand il était arrivé la première fois sur Jothuneim, Thor avait d'abord ressenti dégoût naturel envers les géants de glace, issu des récits de guerre et des différentes histoires de son enfance.

Sa réaction actuelle n'avait rien avoir avec cette révulsion d'enfant. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux de braves soldats - des compagnons, pères, frères, maris - broyés, gelés, réduits en morceaux par le même genre de créatures qu'il allait maintenant devoir… quoi ? Devenir ami avec ? Jamais Thor ne pourrait contenir sa répugnance.

-Ce sont des bêtes.

La phrase lui avait échappé, stupidement, mais elle était on ne peut plus vraie à ses oreilles. Odin fronça les sourcils et son regard s'assombrit.

-Les Jotnars sont un peuple barbare et violent, mais ils ne sont pas pour autant incapables d'apprendre Thor, le rabroua t'il vertement. Leurs manières peuvent te paraitre choquantes, et elles le sont par bien des aspects, sans que cela les condamne à toujours les appliquer. Si tu les traites en animaux, rien de plus normal qu'ils se comportent comme tels ! En tant que futur roi, tu te dois de montrer l'exemple, assèna t'il d'un ton sans réplique.

Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes alors que Thor comprenait qu'il ne gagnerait pas sur ce point.

-Nous rendrons visite à Laufey demain, reprit calmement Odin. Tu m'accompagneras et je t'autorise à amener tes quatre compagnons s'ils agréent auparavant de tenir leur langue.

Thor acquiesça.

-Byleistr nous accompagnera, continua le roi. Le voir en notre possession devrait à la fois assurer notre sécurité et nous donner la main dans les discussions qu'il y aura. Il sera de la plus haute importance que vous vous montriez polis et non menaçants. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable ou si l'un de tes amis y éprouve quelques difficultés, je me passerai de votre présence.

-Bien père, répondit Thor les dents serrées. Je ferai très attention.

Odin poussa un soupir avant de sourire.

-Je suis déjà fier de ta compréhension et que tu sois prêt à faire un effort, mon fils. Tu as merveilleusement grandi et je ne doute pas que tu feras un merveilleux roi plus tard.

-Ne t'avance pas trop, plaisanta Thor. Tu essaies simplement de me piéger à faire un effort !

-Comment ? s'exclama Odin d'un ton théâtralement surpris. Tu as réussi à voir à travers mon attrape si subtile ? Je dois me faire trop vieux !

Les deux dieux échangèrent un regard amusé avant d'éclater de rire.

\- o - o -

Loki réapparut soudainement dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre, un large sourire sur le visage. Que ces Asgardiens pouvaient être stupides ! Il retint un rictus en se remémorant le visage du prince et de ses petits acolytes. Sans doute valait il mieux qu'il les évite pour un petit temps à compter d'aujourd'hui, mais qu'importe ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois, loin de là, qu'il devrait éviter quelqu'un.

Ses yeux carmins brillèrent de malice quand ils se posèrent sur la pierre turquoise qu'il tenait toujours serrée dans sa main. Ah ! Echapper à Odin, Heimdall et au Prince Thor en même temps tout en veillant à ce que la pierre reste en sa possession. Il se demandait bien comment son père allait réussir à l'accuser d'un échec cette fois.

Son visage se tordit soudain en une moue furieuse quand il se rappela que les Aesirs étaient parvenus à dérober la Cassette. Il avait pourtant prévenu Laufey que c'était inutilement dangereux de l'amener sur le champ de bataille, mais le géant s'était entêté !

Le Jotunn eut un reniflement méprisant qui se tordit en une grimace de douleur quand il s'avança trop précipitamment. Sa jambe était encore faible, il lui faudrait faire attention. Il posa sa main sur sa jambe et une lumière verte brute entoura la plaie. Malgré lui, Loki admira la précision du travail de l'infirmière Aesir. Sa magie était encore trop grossière quand elle quittait le domaine des illusions. Une fois satisfait du résultat, Loki sortit de sa chambre discrètement.

Les couloirs de la forteresse de glace étaient sombres et silencieux, plus que d'habitude. Loki pouvait presque sentir la noire colère de son roi flotter au dessus de leur tête. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du palais, il pouvait sentir l'odeur métallique du sang se renforcer et des cris et grognements se faire entendre.

Il n'accorda aucun regard aux deux gardes qui le croisèrent, trainant entre eux un troisième corps qui paraissait plus mort que vif. Les deux Jotnars, qui le dominaient facilement de deux mètres, le regardèrent avec une haine et un mépris évident mais Loki ne réagit pas. Laufey semblait d'une humeur meurtrière - au sens littéral du terme - et le jeune géant avait d'autres choses en tête que de leur apprendre un peu de respect. Cela pouvait attendre.

Comme il s'en doutait en pénétrant dans la salle, son père était confortablement installé dans son trône, son visage crispé en une moue furieuse. À ses côtés, Helbindi faisait les cent pas comme s'il cherchait à se concentrer. Loki retint un rire. Ca, ce serait une première ! Mais l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux rester discret et silencieux. Il s'approcha donc calmement de sa famille sans se faire remarquer.

-Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu arriver, s'exclama Helbindi. Nous faisions de terribles ravages dans leur rang père ! Personne ne pouvait entraver votre route. Nous avons joué de malchance. Rien de ceci ne serait arrivé si la Cassette n'avait pas soudainement perdu de sa puissance alors que vous vous battiez bravement contre cette crapule d'Od...

-Tais toi, ordonna Laufey d'un ton plus froid que la glace. Je ne veux pas entendre le nom de cette vermine prononcé en l'enceinte de mon palais, me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

Helbindi s'immobilisa aussitôt, pétrifié.

-Et tes pitoyables explications ne changeront pas les résultats de ta triste incompétence, continua Laufey d'un ton menaçant. Je te conseille donc de te taire et de te tenir tranquille, ma patience s'écourte à une vitesse de neige en Muspelheim. Je m'occuperai de ton cas pathétique une fois que ton frère sera revenu avec la Cassette.

-Pardon ?

Loki aurait dû se taire.

Il le réalisa aussi vite qu'il ouvrit la bouche, mais sa surprise était telle qu'il ne put retenir ce simple mot de lui échapper. Sûrement avait il dû mal entendre. Ses frères étaient souvent connus pour leurs idées peu conçues au point qu'il se demande parfois s'ils en avaient, mais Laufey n'aurait pas fait une chose aussi stupide que d'envoyer Byleistr récupérer la Cassette ? Non ? Non ?!

-Toi, s'étrangla Helbindi en le fusillant du regard. Que fais tu là, sale petit…

Un seul regard furieux de Laufey le fit se taire et reculer.

-Ai je demandé que tu prennes la parole, nabot ? siffla le souverain en se penchant vers Loki. Ou peut-être penses tu que j'aurai dû écouter tes conseils avant de prendre une décision ?

Bien sûr que Laufey aurait dû le consulter avant: envoyer Byleistr au camp des Asgardiens était de loin la décision la plus stupide que Loki ait jamais entendue. Mais la perspective de rester sauf lui paraissait plus attirante que de prouver qu'il avait raison.

-Bien sûr que non, mon roi, répondit il poliment en inclinant la tête en signe de soumission et respect.

-C'est ce qu'il me semblait, gronda Laufey en se reculant. Peut-être pourras tu m'expliquer pourquoi ton si merveilleux plan comprenant ta pierre magique à décider de nous faire défaut alors que nous étions sur le champ de bataille ? N'as tu pas pensé à nous prévenir de ce risque ?

-Voyons père, intervint Helbindi avec un sourire victorieux -et ô, que Loki le détestait pour pouvoir appeler Laufey ainsi, quand lui risquait souffrances s'il s'y risquait devant quiconque-, ce ne serait pas la première fois que ce rebut planifierait de m'humilier, même au dépends de notre peuple. Rien ne l'empêche d'avoir provoqué notre chute dans le seul but de me mettre en défaut.

-Bien entendu, répondit Loki avec une colère glacée qu'il avait héritée de Laufey. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai insisté qu'il fallait renforcer les défenses de la pierre et que prendre la Cassette de l'Hiver sur le terrain était une idée si peu brillante que l'on touchait presque au crétin fini. Il est presque amusant de constater que la seule occasion où le mou lichen qui te sert de cerveau décide de réaliser qu'il peut servir à quelque chose, c'est pour accuser autrui de tes propres erreurs.

-Espèce de bat… ! commença son frère en se ruant vers lui d'un air meurtrier.

Un mur de glace invoqué par Laufey heurta le belligérant en pleine poitrine et l'envoya s'écraser dans le mur opposé avec un craquement prononcé.

-ASSEZ, rugit le souverain en se levant, les surplombant désormais, ses yeux carmins lançant des éclairs. SORTEZ D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT.

Loki se hâta de courber la tête en signe de soumission et recula prudemment, geste que le géant jugea d'un œil mauvais avant de se détourner.

Cela faisait des années que Laufey n'attendait que l'occasion pour pouvoir se débarrasser de lui. Loki n'était pas pressé de quitter ce monde. Il avait heureusement eu la chance que son père soit assez retors que pour reconnaitre son utilité et ne le tue pas plus tôt, mais rien n'empêcherait le roi de lui ôter la vie dans un acte de colère.

Il n'avait rien de surprenant que son frère l'accuse. Jamais Helbindi ne manquerait l'occasion de descendre le mouton noir - le _nabot_ \- de la famille royale, et c'était bien la seule chose sur laquelle il s'entendait avec Byleistr.

Et Byleistr, cet idiot, qui devait maintenant être aux mains des Aesirs… !

La situation n'aurait pas pu être pire. Avec un peu de chance, Odin ne réaliserait pas l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui, mais Loki en doutait. Il avait réussi à le tromper, mais le roi des dieux jouait dans une catégorie largement supérieure à celle des géants dont Loki avait l'habitude. Son père était dans une situation plus que délicate. Cependant, si Loki manœuvrait avec précaution, l'occasion pourrait se révéler l'opportunité dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Un sourire malin apparut sur son visage alors que sa main serrait la pierre.

Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire c'était de jouer correctement ses cartes lors de la rédaction du traité de reddition et apprendre à courber la tête, assez que pour qu'il convainque ses frères qu'organiser un "malencontreux accident" sitôt Laufey mort soit une mauvaise idée.

\- o - o -

Le vent violent qui n'avait cessé de battre les plaines glacées s'était enfin calmé remarqua Thor en observant les environs. Le brouillard givrant avait également disparu et l'on pouvait enfin apercevoir la glace noire ébène qui composait la capitale de Jotunheim. Les hautes murailles sombres s'élevaient, entourant un palais aux formes découpées et le dieu du tonnerre sentit la méfiance l'envahir. Hogun et Sif échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais pas un mot ne leur échappa.

Guidant l'escouade, Odin montait Sleipnir avec une assurance que son fils était loin de ressentir. Fermement menotté et attaché au cheval de Thor, Byleistr courait à un rythme régulier. Le géant de glace s'était vu proposer également une monture, mais il leur avait simplement craché à la figure, se moquant de leurs faibles apparences. Suite aux consignes de son père, le prince asgardien avait essayé de se montrer civil, mais toutes interactions avec le Jotunn s'était soldée par des grognements et des insultes.

La dizaine de guerriers s'engagea avec précaution au travers des grandes portes, qui avaient été ouvertes sous les ordres de Laufey.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils mirent pied à terre et s'avancèrent dans le palais de glace. Des centaines d'yeux rouges les observaient avec fureur dissimulés par la pénombre, mais aucun ne se risqua à les attaquer. Les murs lisses reflétaient étrangement leurs images.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin la salle du trône, Thor fût frappé par la froideur qui s'échappait des lieux. La salle était dépourvue de tout ornement à l'exception d'un large siège de pierre noire, où Laufey était installé. Son regard infernal parcourut leur délégation en se fixant un peu plus longtemps sur son fils, qui baissa la tête.

Thor regarda avec précaution le second géant de glace qui se trouvait à gauche du souverain. Aussi massif que leur prisonnier, son visage semblait partagé entre la satisfaction et le mépris.

-Odin, gronda le roi des géants dans un bruit d'avalanche.

-Laufey, répondit calmement Odin.

-Je peux constater que tu as posé tes mains sur mon fils, grogna Laufey. Non content de m'avoir dérobé la Cassette de l'Hiver, tu viens jusqu'ici et ose m'imposer une telle vue ?

-Ce sont tes seules actions qui ont conduits à une telle extrémité, rappela le roi des dieux. Et c'est parce que ton fils s'est risqué à nous attaquer qu'il est dans cette situation. Beaucoup considéreraient que les Aesirs ont fait preuve d'indulgence avec vous. Toutefois, je ne crois pas qu'entretenir des rapports hostiles nous profiteraient sur le long terme Laufey. Je suis venu ici pour m'assurer que les autres royaumes ne soient plus menacés par ton armée.

À ces mots, le roi des géants se leva, dominant de plusieurs mètres. Sur les côtés, ses guerriers se mirent en position d'attaque et son fils transforma son bras en épée de glace.

Thor et les autres Aesirs posèrent aussitôt la main sur leurs armes, mais un geste d'Odin les immobilisa.

-J'entends tes mots Odin. Et accepte de me retirer suite à ta dernière fourberie, tonna Laufey avec une colère sous jacente.

Le visage d'Odin se contracta une milliseconde, laissant transparaitre sa surprise, mais il retrouva rapidement une apparence détachée et acquiesça. Thor et les autres guerriers asgardiens furent moins discrets dans leur étonnement face à l'annonce.

-Mais comme tu le sais, tous les prisonniers doivent être relâché lors de la rédaction d'une reddition, continua Laufey. Je te demanderai donc de relâcher mon fils immédiatement, en respect avec nos lois.

Thor sentit Sif et Hogun se raidirent encore plus et il remercia mentalement les Nornes que Fandrall et Volstag aient acceptés de rester au camp. Très lentement, agissant de manière presque mécanique, le prince asgardien détacha les menottes de Bylesitr, qui se contenta en réponse de le pousser en arrière violemment. Une épée fut aussitôt placée sous sa gorge par Sif, que Byleistr regarda avec haine. Mais un regard d'Odin retint la guerrière de lui trancher la gorge.

-Cela fait deux fois que je dois épargner ton fils, commenta brutalement Odin en se tournant vers Laufey. C'est mon dernier avertissement à son égard.

-Et il a reçu efficacement celui ci, démit le roi des génts avec agacement. Il est jeune et vif, les affrontements avec des Asgardiens sont devenus naturels pour lui.

Un silence se fit entre les deux groupes alors que les mots mal choisis engluaient chacun dans une hostilité grimpante.

-Tu ne peux nier que la situation ici interpelle, Laufey... fit remarquer Odin avec un haussement de sourcil. Comment pourrions nous rédiger un accord aujourd'hui, supposer conserver une paix durable entre nos royaumes, si celui qui est supposé te succéder est déjà si prompt à nous agresser?

Laufey serra les poings, mais resta silencieux.

-Peut-être... continua Odin qui semblait en pleine réflexion, peut-être devrions nous l'emmener quelques siècles à Asgard, pour lui apprendre notre culture... Cela lui permettrait de mieux nous comprendre et servirait de garantie de paix entre nos deux royaumes.

Le silence qui suivit ces paroles fut lourd de sens pour tous ceux présent quand ils réalisèrent que Laufey ne pourrait refuser cette suggestion sans remettre en cause la validité de tout accord à venir. Suggestion qui consistait à servir son fils sur un plateau d'or en tant qu'otage.

Et malgré leur longue discussion, Thor se demanda si cette idée n'était pas au final plus néfaste pour Asgard que pour le géant de glace lui-même.

Intéressé qui ne semblait encore d'ailleurs pas avoir compris quelles implications étaient en jeu.

Après un très lourd silence, le roi de Jothuneim reprit enfin la parole.

-Mon fils a effectivement encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de moi avant de prendre la place qui lui revient de droit. Cet accord serait l'occasion parfaite pour qu'il comprenne pleinement l'importance de la diplomatie.

-Et comme cet accord sera ratifié en pleine coopération, il devrait n'y avoir aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il soit à Asgard pour apprendre, dit Odin d'un ton nonchalant.

Thor retint un sourire. Si Laufey réfutait, il niait l'idée de coopération pour la rédaction et autorisait Odin à imposer ses conditions. Et s'il agréait, les Aesirs gagnaient un excellent moyen de pression sur les géants de glace.

-Mais ce sont les habitants de Jotunheim que Byleistr devra diriger, pas d'Asgard, dit le roi des géants avec une pointe de moquerie. Il est important qu'il se familiarise avec les us et coutumes de son peuple.

-Et ceux et celles des pays voisins seraient donc à traiter en quantité négligeable? Ou bien devras tu tenir le trône jusqu'à ce qu'il les maitrise toutes?

Le ton était doux au premier abord, mais chaque mot avait été choisi avec soin. Encore une fois, le dieu blond resta impressionné par la capacité de son père à conserver toujours le dessus. Sans doute aurait il dû alors remarquer le sourire retors qui avait étiré les lèvres de Laufey.

-Oh que non Odin, répondit le géant de glace avec un ton satisfait, je reconnais pleinement l'intérêt de maitriser les habitudes des autres habitants d'Yggdrasil. Et ce n'est pas contre l'idée d'envoyer un de mes héritiers à Asgard que je rechigne, car je pensais en réalité y envoyer l'un des frères de Byleistr, qui est chargé de cette spécificité. Je suppose en effet que cette suggestion conviendrait également à cette personne, puisqu'il deviendrait le conseiller référé en cette matière... De plus, sa capacité d'adaptation est assez incroyable. _Runt_ , avance toi je te prie, ordonna Laufey en se tournant vers sa gauche. Je ne pense pas que vous aviez déjà eu le plaisir de rencontrer mon aîné ?

Thor sentit la colère l'envahir quand il vit s'avancer à pas précautionneux le maudit sorcier, dont les yeux rouges étaient résolument fixés droit devant lui.

-Mes salutations, dit calmement Loki. Vous ai je beaucoup manqué ?

Seule la surprise empêcha Thor de se jeter sur le nouveau venu. Par la suite, il s'en féliciterait mais sur l'instant, il ne ressentit qu'une brusque rage. Ce devait être une plaisanterie; une mauvaise farce. Même la perspective de vivre avec Byleistr comme frère lui paraissait préférable à cette solution !

Odin se contenta d'ignorer la remarque et se retourna vers Laufey, son visage tentant et échouant à dissimuler son mécontentement.

-Voilà une excellente réflexion et un geste de diplomatie qui ne sera pas oublié, constata le dieu des dieux. Je ne serai pas insensible au point d'interdire à ton fils de vous dire ses au-revoir, nous l'attendrons aux premières heures demain à notre campement.

Le ton faussement chaleureux n'échappa à personne.

-Nul besoin de vous faire attendre inutilement, rétorqua le roi des géants avec un contentement flagrant. Jothuneim ne poursuivra pas cette guerre, mais nous sommes loin d'être les seuls dangers ici bas. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à tes hommes après notre discussion simplement car vous nous attendiez…

Sur ce, Laufey posa une main sur l'épaule de Loki qui apparut encore plus petit aux yeux de Thor. Après une brève accolade et un échange de regard avec ses deux frères, le sorcier marcha d'un pas tranquille vers l'escouade d'Aesirs et se plaça aux côtés d'un garde avec une évidente tranquillité. Thor ne put s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard. Il ne paraissait même pas anxieux ! Se pensait il maintenant à l'abri d'une quelconque vengeance ? Ou espérait il faire table rase du passé ?

Sous ses doigts, Mjölnir se mit à vibrer.

-Bien, répondit Odin avec un regard en coin à leur nouvel invité. Je me retire donc pour l'instant Laufey. Nous nous reverrons pour régler les différents détails.

-Evidemment, répondit le roi des géants d'un geste dédaigneux de la main. Et maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, j'ai d'autres affaires qui m'attendent.

Odin ne s'y trompa pas et après un semi-salut, les Aesirs quittèrent les lieux.

\- o - o -

Dire que Loki aurait été surpris par le déroulement des événements aurait été incorrect. Il s'attendait à cette fin dès qu'Odin avait commencé à argumenter pour garder Byleistr sous son contrôle. Et il s'en était douté dès que son père était si pauvrement intervenu.

Cela ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'il n'était pas furieux de sa présente situation.

Sans étonnement, les adieux de sa famille s'étaient révélés _déchirants._ À dire vrai, Loki aurait presque pu apprécier l'ironie. Son père et ses frères lui avaient pour l'occasion manifestés plus d'affection qu'au cours de ces trois derniers millénaires, courtoisie réservée à son sacrifice. Malheureusement, cela l'avait empêché de prendre quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu lui appartenir et dont il aurait pu avoir besoin. Mais pourquoi faire après tout, puisqu'il serait sur Asgard, n'est ce pas ?

La seule chose qui parvenait à lui remonter le moral était la perspective de son père tentant -en vain - d'expliquer à ses deux fils uniquement bons à se battre pourquoi respecter un papier pouvait avoir un peu d'importance. Parvenir à les convaincre de regarder la feuille serait déjà un exploit !

Malgré sa tentative de rire, le jeune sorcier ne parvint qu'à assombrir son humeur. Seul contre les politiciens et ce vieux renard d'Odin, Laufey n'avait pas une chance. Jotunheim allait sombrer dans l'une des périodes les plus sombres de son histoire et le seul qui aurait éventuellement pu changer la donne se retrouvait pieds et poings liés (de manière figurée, les nornes soient louées) chez le parti adverse.

Pour un peu, il aurait pu jurer de frustration.

Non que quelqu'un le réalise bien sûr. Son père ne penserait probablement aux services qu'il aurait pu rendre qu'au moment même de la rédaction, et encore. Quand aux asgardiens, ils ne se sentaient que certainement floués de se retrouver avec le fils honni de Laufey, rien de plus.

Ses doigts jouèrent par réflexe avec la couture du pantalon qui lui avait été gracieusement offert par les Aesirs. Il avait toutefois fermement refusé la tunique de toile brune. Le sorcier pouvait encore comprendre l'usage d'un pantalon et de bottes, bien que trop longs à son goût, mais l'utilité de couvrir son torse et ses bras lui échappaient complètement. En plus de l'entraver et de lui donner chaud, les vêtements irritaient sa peau.

Le géant de glace regarda avec dégoût les pièces de cuir qu'il avait du mettre sur ses mains. Des gants, lui avait dit Thor.

Et voilà un autre problème qui n'allait pas tarder à lui retomber sur le crâne, plus que probablement sous la forme d'un mystérieux marteau magique.

Loki ne détestait pas vraiment le prince asgardien - bien que l'inverse soit visiblement vrai -. Non, Loki définirait plutôt ses sentiments comme un mélange de mépris, d'indifférence et d'une large dose d'antipathie. Au moins, le prince asgardien serait peut-être en partie content de sa présence sur Asgard. Le Jotunn s'était interrogé un instant sur le temps qu'il faudrait avant qu'ait lieu un malencontreux accident (qui aurait sans aucun doute vocation de lui prendre la vie) puis avait mentalement haussé les épaules. Quelle importance ? Il devrait simplement garder tous ses sens en alerte, rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

-Debout, géa… Jotunn, ordonna soudain Thor en apparaissant, ses quatre compères sur les talons. Nous partons.

Loki ignora aisément les regards méfiants et ouvertement menaçants tout en s'exécutant. Sa situation était assez précaire pour qu'il ne se risque pas à l'aggraver. Silencieux et les traits impassibles, il suivit le prince jusqu'à la large esplanade rocheuse où l'armée asgardienne était débarquée la première fois. Les dernières traces du campement ennemi avaient disparu et bientôt, rien ne subsisterait de leur présence hormis les marques de brûlure du Biforst que la neige aurait tôt fait d'effacer.

Bien sûr, la route entre les deux royaumes serait bientôt remise en activité pour que le traité de paix puisse être rédigé, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que ce serait la dernière fois que Loki l'emprunterait avant plusieurs millénaires - si tant est qu'il la reprenne un jour - .

Il regarda une dernière fois la nature brute et réalisa avec une légère surprise qu'il ne ressentait pas grand chose à l'idée de quitter cet endroit. Un rayon de lumière fendit soudainement le ciel et se posa sur eux, les arrachant à Jothuneim.

 **À suivre…**

* * *

Bien, j'essaie ici des chapitres plus longs… C'est difficile pour moi, car j'hésite toujours entre des dialogues plus complexes accompagnés des descriptions longues et un scénario rapide et tranché. Du coup, j'ai un peu de mal à trouver l'entre deux. Si quelqu'un à des conseils, je suis toute ouïe. On gagne toujours à s'améliorer !

De même, je me demandais si vous, lecteurs suivant cette histoire, préféraient de longs chapitres ou de courts. En sachant que mon rythme de parution est ce qu'il est (quelque peu chaotique).


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: Asgard**

 _Les Aesirs rentrent enfin sur Asgard, malheureusement pour Thor accompagné. Loki va quand à lui enfin découvrir le royaume des dieux._

\- o - o -

Thor sourit sitôt qu'il sentit sous les pieds le sol du Birfost. Droit devant eux, étincelante et chaleureuse, trônait Asgard, royaume éternel.

Le contraste avec les terres gelées était si flagrant que Thor ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment les deux royaumes pouvaient venir de la même source. Les hauts bâtiments d'or pur s'élevaient vers le ciel azur, plus brillants encore que dans son souvenir, véritables joyaux. Sous le Bifröst, l'océan était paisible et continuait à se jeter dans l'étendue infinie de l'espace.

Il inspira profondément, s'imprégnant à nouveau de l'air doux, avant d'observer les soldats qui discutaient avec animation en remontant le pont arc-en-ciel. La joie environnante était presque palpable. La terrible atmosphère qui pesait sur eux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Jotunheim semblait s'être évanouie d'un claquement de doigt.

Puis son sourire heureux se flétrit en se rappelant le "souvenir" qu'ils avaient dû ramener.

Le prince se retourna et vit le maudit Jotunn immobile derrière lui, en train d'observer les environs avec la même attitude distante qu'il avait eu depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le palais de Laufey.

Au moins, il semblait ne pas avoir souffert des premiers effets du Bifröst et si Thor regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le plaisir de le voir malade, une part de lui état satisfaite de ne pas avoir à régler les dégâts. Quoique, il aurait pu forcer le sorcier à nettoyer. Bien, maintenant Thor était uniquement déçu.

Sa peau bleue de géant ressortait encore plus sur ce décor accueillant et pas de la bonne manière. Heureusement, la petite taille du Jotunn avait permis à Thor de lui donner au moins quelques vêtement pour qu'il puisse se couvrir. Le dieu du tonnerre espérait que c'était dû à leur génétique, mais il ne comprenait pas comment leurs adversaires pouvaient si peu se vêtir. Porter des vêtements était l'origine d'une vraie civilisation, d'un désir de se distinguer des animaux en faisant preuve de pudeur.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que le Jotunn devrait rapidement apprendre à s'adapter à ce changement car il était hors de question qu'il se promène en simple pagne - et le terme était encore trop large - dans la ville.

Odin avait très clairement indiqué à Thor que le sorcier était à sa charge jusqu'à ce que trouble du retour soit passé. Ce qui signifiait que c'était à lui que revenait la charge de surveiller Loki et de veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive aucun accident.

Ô joie et bonheur.

Avec un grognement à peine réprimé, Thor lui tendit sa cape. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable et clairement présenter le géant de glace aux autres asgardiens sur le chemin jusqu'au palais.

Son action lui valut un regard de dégoût tel que Thor n'avait encore jamais vu s'afficher sur un visage, mais l'expression disparu à la vitesse de l'éclair pour reformer un masque impassible. L'action le fit fusiller le sorcier du regard.

-Je n'ai pas plus envie de te la donner que toi de la prendre, est ce clair ? gronda Thor. Malheureusement, mon père semble préférer que tu restes en vie jusqu'à ce que je t'ai conduit au palais. Et comme je doute que ta présence soit généreusement accueillie par des familles éplorées ou par des guerriers qui ont passés plus d'un siècle à vous empêcher de nuire, je te conseille vivement de te faire discret. À moins bien sûr, rajouta t'il avec un sourire, que tu n'éprouves la terrible envie de trépasser, ce à quoi ce je ne m'opposerai pas bien au contraire.

Loki se tourna vers lui et parut analyser d'un air méfiant son expression. Quelle que fut sa réflexion, il prit rapidement la cape rouge dont il se drapa efficacement. Avec quelques manipulations, le sorcier ajouta un capuchon pour pouvoir dissimuler son visage et ses oreilles pointues.

À moins que quelqu'un ne prenne vraiment le temps de l'observer, personne n'aurait pu reconnaitre un géant de glace.

-On dirait que tu as un vrai talent pour te dissimuler, remarqua avec antipathie une voix féminine que Thor reconnut aussitôt comme celle de Sif. Curieusement, cela ne me surprends pas. L'habitude engendre l'exploit après tout !

-Fait bien attention à ce qu'il ne te fausse pas compagnie cette fois, rajouta Volstagg avec une certaine inquiétude. Je te rappelle que cet avorton a toujours sa foutue magie.

Ce dernier mot avait été craché, mais cela n'arracha aucune réaction au sorcier. Thor se tourna avec un grand sourire vers ses amis, qui l'attendaient juste hors de l'observatoire avec des regards joyeux. Il aurait volontiers été les rejoindre dans une grande accolade, mais pour des raisons évidentes il préférait ne pas lâcher le Jotunn.

-Je vois que tu dois à nouveau servir de nourrice, commenta Fandral avec ironie. Tu vas finir par t'habituer à promener ce géant partout avec toi !

-Père m'a demandé de l'accompagner jusqu'aux quartiers des invités. Je doute que son intention soit de nous lier par la cheville, il y aurait trop de risques d'accident, soupira Thor en poussant Loki à avancer vers la cité.

Les cinq asgardiens s'avancèrent sur le pont arc en ciel, le prince asgardien gardant une main bien ferme sur l'épaule de Loki. Une part de lui espérait qu'il tente de s'échapper, lui offrant enfin l'occasion de se venger. Cependant, le Jotunn resta parfaitement sage, guère plus résistant qu'un automate auquel on donnerait des ordres.

-C'est peu de le dire, rit Fandrall. Mais après tout, qui est à l'abri d'un accident de nos jours n'est ce pas ? Un mauvais pas et mince alors, s'exclama le guerrier avec une fausse expression catastrophée, mon épée est sortie de son fourreau et a embroché ce pauvre géant. Quel dommage, moi qui commençais à peine à apprécier sa capacité à rester silencieux.

Sif et Thor rirent à la plaisanterie, mais Volstagg s'indigna.

-Comment ? Et perdre ainsi là l'occasion de défendre mon honneur contre l'affront qui m'a été fait ! Je doute que l'on fasse de sitôt confiance à ce géant, mais je compte bien qu'il reste en vie suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse saisir une arme et m'affronter honnêtement, tonna le combattant roux. Et ainsi tous pourrons voir que seule la ruse lui a permis de passer à travers ma garde.

-Ta garde ? Je t'en prie Volstagg, tous ici savent que tu es la glorieuse garniture accompagnant le plat principal. C'est à dire moi, dit l'épéiste d'un ton fier en bombant le torse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis prêt à te laisser ce défi en premier puisque tu le désires. Un grand guerrier de ma prestance n'est pas au dessus d'un peu d'attente.

Une toux impromptue secoua brutalement Sif, qui s'attira immédiatement le regard courroucé du guerrier blond. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse incendier la coupable, Volstagg intervint d'un ton amusé.

-Je crois simplement que notre chère amie voulais rappeler au "grand guerrier" que l'avorton ici présent a suffi à le neutraliser, dit il en pointant la frêle silhouette.

Le séducteur porta la main à son cœur alors que ses amis éclataient de rire face à sa mine déconfite.

-Comment oses tu? geignit il. Trahi par mon propre frère d'arme! Qui, je le rappelle, était en train de ronfler pendant que j'affrontais seul l'ennemi.

-Au moins moi c'était ce de la main d'un loup titanesque, s'exclama Volstagg. Réveillé des tréfonds de l'hiver !

-Et moi par le fils ainé du roi des géants si tu décides de partir dans des envolées lyriques, répliqua Fandral en roulant des yeux. Mais je serai bon prince et consent à laisser couler tes grossiers doutes.

-Et moi je pense que vous oubliez tous les deux que c'est uniquement grâce à Thor si vous êtes ici à vous pavaner, sourit Sif avec suffisance.

-Silence, donzelle, la coupa Fandral. C'est une affaire d'honneur et d'hommes qui se joue ici !

À ces mots, les yeux de la guerrière s'étrécirent et l'épéiste pâlit brutalement. Volstagg éclata de rire et les lèvres d'Hogun se tordirent en un sourire.

-Att.. Attends Sif, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, commença à plaider le beau blond. C'est un malheureux concours de circonstances… Thor !

-Je te conseille de fuir mon ami, rit Thor. Tu te frottes à bien plus fort qu'un loup ici !

Fandral reculait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que la belle et mortelle jeune femme s'approchait de lui. Se refusant à détaler comme un lapin, il se décala peu à peu vers sa droite en l'implorant de l'épargner et tentant - en vain - de faire oublier sa malheureuse intervention. Pire, ses explications semblèrent ranimer l'indignation de Sif et quand elle posa la main à son fourreau, il se précipita derrière Thor.

Le prince asgardien se hâta de se déclarer "zone neutre" et préférant rester hors de cette conversation, toujours sous les fous rires de Volstagg.

Leurs débats touchèrent à leur fin lorsqu'ils atteignirent la fin du Bifröst et les hautes portes dorées de la première porte d'Asgard. Sif rangea son arme et lui posa un index menaçant sur la poitrine, les yeux aussi amusés que menaçants.

-Toi, vil gredin masochiste. N'espère pas t'en tirer ainsi parce que je dois retourner chez moi, gronda t'elle. Je te donne rendez vous dès demain au camp d'entrainement et on verra si tu oses encore me dire de me taire !

-Ooh, tu veux dire que tu m'apprendras comment jouer avec mon épée ? releva Fandral d'un ton rempli de sous-entendu. Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt !

-Je te conseille de profiter de la dernière nuit où tu pourras t'en servir, répondit Sif en lui claquant l'arrière du crâne. Je te laisse ici, Thor, sourit elle en saluant. N'hésite pas à appeler si le besoin survient.

-C'est également ici que je vous laisse mes amis, répondit Volstagg. Ma fiancée se languit de ma présence et je ne voudrai la faire attendre plus longtemps !

Le dieu du tonnerre hocha la tête et leur fit un signe d'au-revoir. Il était inutile de s'attarder ici, les nuits prochaines promettant d'être remplies de fêtes et réceptions plus divertissantes les unes que les autres. Ils auraient tout le temps du monde de se revoir et de discuter !

Fandral et Hogun l'accompagnèrent jusqu'aux portes du palais et les trois amis discutèrent de toutes les merveilleuses choses qu'ils pourraient à nouveau faire désormais que la guerre était finie. Enfin, majoritairement Thor et Fandral car l'archer restait en grande majorité silencieux, comme à son habitude.

Le prince asgardien ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repaitre des visions familières qu'étaient pour lui les murs d'or finement ciselés et des couloirs ouverts sur la ville en contrebas. Le doute n'était pas permis et pourtant l'étrange sentiment de légèreté ne le quittait pas. Il était de retour chez lui ! D'une certaine manière, Mjolnir aussi semblait réalise qu'elle était de retour. Il pouvait sentir la formidable énergie du morceau d'étoile vibrer avec une nouvelle vigueur.

Sur le chemin, Thor croisa plus d'un garde qui s'inclina devant lui avec respect et bien plus encore de jeunes femmes qui le regardaient avec des yeux reconnaissants ou émerveillés en fonction de leur âge. À chacun Thor renvoyait de chaleureuses salutations, mais il ne s'attarda pas à discuter avec chacun, même s'il l'aurait volontiers fait en d'autre temps.

Un garde le salua respectueusement avant de lui remettre un message d'Odin, lui demandant de venir dans la salle du trône et Thor ne put retenir un sourire en réalisant qu'il allait revoir sa mère, la douce Frigga. Il avait depuis longtemps passé le temps où il se réfugiait dans ses jupons, mais une part de lui serait toujours attachée à elle. Et cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue !

Les deux membres du trio palatin y virent le signal de se séparer.

-Et je compte sur toi pour dépasser notre record établi à la taverne, Thor ! s'exclama Fandral. L'hydromel va couler à flot et je ne compte pas le nombre de demoiselles à qui je dois raconter mes actes de bravoure. Ca va être le Valhalla avant l'heure !

-J'accourrai aussi vite que me le permets la bienséance, promit le dieu du tonnerre avec joie. Cependant, je crains que tu n'ailles aux avants d'une amère déception si tu penses pouvoir me surpasser.

-Que des mots pour l'instant mon ami. Seuls les actes et les nombres seront pris en compte, rétorqua Fandral amusé. À ce soir donc !

Thor les observa s'éloigner avec un léger pincement au cœur avant de se tourner résolument vers les quartiers les plus élevés.

Son regard passa par inadvertance sur le géant de glace qui le suivait toujours et il retint un sursaut surpris. Il avait complètement oublié la présence du Jotunn ! Il se réprimanda immédiatement. Son retour ne devait en aucun cas atténuer ses réflexes et le rendre inconscient des ennemis à proximité, fussent t'ils légalement liés à ne pas l'être. Thor croisa le visage bleu malgré la capuche et une moue répugnée lui échappa.

-Tu as vraiment un talent pour te faire oublier, pas vrai ? dit il en reprenant sa marche d'un pas plus déterminé cette fois.

Peu à peu, les dignitaires et simples membres du palais finirent par diminuer alors qu'ils s'approchaient du cœur du palais.

-Peu importe, continua le prince. Nous allons aller voir mon père et je tiens à mettre les choses au clair.

Se retournant brusquement, il saisit le sorcier par l'avant de la cape et serra Mjolnir dans sa main, des étincelles crépitant à l'extrémité de l'arme. Il plongea un regard d'acier dans les yeux inhumains, sa rage à peine dissimulée.

-Tu peux être un prince ou le dernier rebut d'Yggdrasil, je vais me montrer d'une parfaite limpidité avec toi, _géant_. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait au campement et la seule raison pour laquelle tu respires encore est que mon père l'ait ordonné, menaça t'il d'une voix de tonnerre en renforçant sa prise sur le tissu. C'est contre lui que tu as porté ta fourberie aussi ne me suis je pas opposé. Cependant, si la simple idée d'attaquer ma mère te traverse l'esprit, je ferai en sorte que ce soit la dernière chose à laquelle tu aies pensé. Et si tu la heurtes de quelque manière que ce soit, mourir sera presque une délivrance. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

Sous sa poigne, il pouvait sentir les faibles tremblements d'une respiration à peine perceptible, mais cela ne perturba pas l'asgardien le moins du monde. Face à lui, le Jotunn ne laissait aucune émotion trahir ses pensées et Thor n'avait aucun problème à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour que le message passe.

Finalement, le sorcier hocha la tête légèrement en approbation et Thor laissa sa main se rouvrir. Le géant de glace replaça rapidement sa cape, mais garda la tête baissée.

Thor le regarda faire avec colère puis se détourna, rangeant Mjolnir à nouveau à ses côtés.

-Bien. Dépêchons nous, je ne tiens pas à les faire attendre.

\- o - o -

La salle du trône était assez large et longue que pour accueillir la moitié des aesirs, même si elle était vide pour l'instant. Ses hautes colonnes portaient un plafond délicatement décoré par des céramiques colorées racontant l'histoire d'Asgard tandis que ses larges fenêtres étaient autant d'ouvertures sur la cité et l'espace au loin, éclairant l'intérieur d'une véritable lumière solaire. Le sol de marbre sombre était poli avec une telle efficacité que l'on pouvait y voir son reflet et paraissait composé d'une seule pierre.

Face à la longue allée était majestueusement installé le trône d'Odin, qui permettait à quiconque s'asseyait dessus de voir n'importe quelle partie des neufs royaumes.

Lors de la guerre, c'était Frigga, l'aimée et aimante épouse du souverain, qui avait pris cette responsabilité pour maintenir la communication entre les soldats et Asgard. Habituellement, Heimdall aurait été nécessaire en tant que gardien du Bifröst. Cependant, le pouvoir supplémentaire de la Cassette de l'Hiver avait forcé le guerrier à se joindre à la guerre et à quitter son poste.

Mais désormais, Odin avait récupéré sa place légitime et Frigga sa place à ses côtés, tous deux se tournant vers leur fils qui venait d'arriver.

Thor ne put retenir la joie de voir ses deux parents et sans la présence d'un garde, et surtout du Jotunn derrière lui, il se serait jeté dans les bras de sa mère. Frigga n'eut pas cette restriction et se précipita vers lui avant de le serrer contre elle. Thor s'autorisa à profiter de l'étreinte même si ses joues se tintèrent de rouge. Sa mère était plus fine et petite que dans ses souvenirs, mais ses yeux pétillants et son visage chaleureux n'avaient pas changé.

-Thor, je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Comme tu as grandi, dit elle d'un ton à la fois nostalgique et ému. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois enfin de retour.

Odin intervint en toussant discrètement et s'avança. D'un geste de la main, il présenta le géant de glace à sa femme, qui s'écarta de son fils. S'approchant de leur invité, elle retira le capuchon formé par la cape. Le Jotunn baissa aussitôt la tête.

-Tu dois être Loki, n'est ce pas ? Bienvenue à Asgard.

Son ton était devenu plus neutre et légèrement méfiant, mais elle n'était pas hostile.

-Mes hommages, reine d'Asgard, répondit respectueusement Loki en levant son regard. J'espère pouvoir faire honneur à votre hospitalité et ne pas être une charge trop pesante.

-Et bien nous verrons ça n'est ce pas ? dit elle avec un sourire amical. Tu auras tout le temps de t'habituer à nos us et coutumes.

-Tout à fait, votre majesté. Je ferai de mon mieux, promit il d'une voix suave.

Odin appela un garde, qui s'inclina, et pointa du doigt le géant de glace.

-Ce garde va t'escorter jusqu'à tes quartiers. Il te faudra dans un premier temps respecter des règles assez strictes, mais elles ne tarderont pas à s'assouplir au fur et à mesure du temps qui passent. Je te demanderai toutefois de ne pas quitter les appartements mis à ta disposition à moins que tu ne soies accompagné, ajouta t'il d'un ton ferme en fixant le Jotunn. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à en faire la réclamation à un garde et nous verrons si cela peut t'être accordé.

Loki acquiesça poliment, prenant les paroles pour les avertissements qu'ils étaient, et se tourna vers le garde, qui le regarda avec une franche inimitié et méfiance. Mais il pointa la porte au Jotunn avant de lui montrer le chemin sans plus de difficultés.

Thor regarda avec satisfaction le géant de glace quitter les lieux et se retourna vers ses parents avec un énorme sourire.

-Mère, cela fait si longtemps ! Vous n'avez pas changé de mes souvenirs. Quoique, vous m'apparaissez un peu plus frêle qu'à l'époque. Je crains moins votre courroux si je venais à faire une bêtise, plaisanta t'il en la soulevant.

-Menteur, rit elle en passant une main délicatement dans les boucles blondes des cheveux longs de son fils. Cela fait bien longtemps que mes reproches ne te font plus trembler ! Je pourrai te faire les gros yeux que tu continuerai à n'en faire qu'à ta tête de mule.

-Oh, je ne m'avancerai pas tant, sourit Odin. Thor comme moi savons mieux que de risquer ta colère… N'est ce pas ?

-Je préférerai encore affronter Laufey en tête à tête, confirma le prince asgardien. J'ai moins à craindre.

-Vous êtes incroyables, soupira Frigga en levant les yeux au ciel. À peine rentrés que vous me voyez à nouveau en dragon.

Thor l'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue, la chatouillant légèrement avec sa courte barbe.

-Voyons mère, vous savez que jamais je n'oserai me moquer de vous. Et puis qui pourrai bien croire qu'une reine aussi délicate que vous puisse avoir un tel tempérament ?

-Et voilà que tu joues les mauvais flatteurs, le réprimanda faussement la reine. Tu as bien de la chance que je t'aime inconditionnellement. Cependant, je commence à craindre que ces mois avec ton père ne t'ait soumis à une mauvaise influence.

Le souverain secoua aussitôt la tête, amusé.

-Voyons ma douce, il a toujours été ainsi. Même si je ne peux nier qu'il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il est parti. Notre jeune paon arrogant s'est révélé un véritable lion et a appris à écouter autrui, dit Odin avec une fierté mal dissimulée.

Frigga se tourna vers son mari avec un air surpris puis vers Thor, qui sentit ses joues s'enflammer de honte.

-Dois je en déduire qu'il ne se braque plus lorsqu'on lui donne un conseil et qu'il ne réclame plus le trône ? demanda t'elle d'un ton incrédule.

Le prince asgardien regarda ailleurs. Il avait encore du mal à croire toutes les choses qu'il avait faites avant la guerre et l'immaturité assortie d'arrogance qu'il avait longtemps manifestée.

-J'apprends à me contrôler un peu plus tous les jours bien sûr, c'est un comportement dont j'essaie de me détacher, dit Thor d'une voix embarrassée. Cependant, rajouta t'il à moitié sérieux, je tiens à préciser que personne auparavant ne m'avais fait remarquer à quel point ma conduite était inadaptée ! Du moins, aucun de vous deux ne la fait de manière vraiment sérieuse et ferme.

Frigga et Odin échangèrent un regard coupable. Ils savaient de fait qu'ils avaient un peu trop préservé leur fils unique, mais tous deux pensaient que Thor finirait par mûrir de lui-même. Et puis il avait été trop tard pour que le prince daigne écouter leurs conseils et aucun n'avait désiré lui apprendre le respect durement.

-Je l'admets Thor et je suis navrée de ne pas avoir su te cadrer à temps, dit Frigga d'un ton doux et désolé. Mais je suis fière d'apprendre que tu as réussi malgré cela à grandir. J'ai hâte de voir l'adulte que tu es devenu !

Le dieu du tonnerre rit et secoua la tête.

-Pas encore un adulte, toujours un jeune homme pour le moment. Je crains qu'il me faille encore un ou deux siècles avant de pouvoir me considérer comme "adulte".

-Curieusement, Thor semble maintenant apprécier sa capacité à faire la fête et des quêtes sans autres responsabilité, commenta son père en serrant amoureusement Frigga par la taille. Qui l'aurait cru ?

La réponse de sa mère fut perdue pour Thor alors qu'il se détendait enfin complètement.

Il était de retour chez lui, sa famille était à nouveau complète et heureuse, la guerre était finie et rien, absolument rien, ne pourrait gâcher sa bonne humeur.

\- o - o -

Loki suivit le garde jusqu'à un coin reculé à l'arrière du palais. Presque personne n'était présent dans les couloirs, mais il était encore impossible de dire si c'était dû aux circonstances exceptionnelles ou si c'était simplement habituel.

Il espérait que ce serait la deuxième possibilité. Devoir se promener avec un chaperon serait déjà assez agaçant.

Au moins, les choses ne se présentaient pas trop mal. Odin l'avait à l'œil, mais c'était à craindre et malheureusement logique. Frigga ne lui avait laissé aucune impression particulière et le Jotunn comptait faire de son mieux pour ne pas apprendre à la connaitre. Thor le haïssait clairement et même s'il aimait jouer avec le feu, Loki n'était pas assez fou que pour volontairement risquer sa vie. Le petit monologue du prince avait clairement convaincu le jotunn.

Enfin, son guide s'arrêta devant une haute porte qu'il lui pointa du doigt, visiblement pressé d'en avoir fini.

-Vos quartiers se composent de ce salon et des deux pièces attenantes, expliqua le garde d'un ton sec en ouvrant la porte.

Sitôt que Loki fût rentré dans la pièce, le soldat referma la porte et le laissa seul pour découvrir les lieux. Le Jotunn ne put s'empêcher d'en remercier les Nornes. Il préférait de loin être seul qu'en compagnie, d'autant plus quand la dite compagnie semblait vouloir l'étriper.

Le géant de glace se hâta de détacher la cape rouge et de la jeter dans un coin, ne pouvant pas supporter son contact une seconde de plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait ôté ses gants et bottes, gardant toutefois son pantalon au cas où un aesir arriverait brusquement dans la pièce.

Il était étrangement rassurant de voir que l'autorité d'Odin était aussi respectée que celle de Laufey. Cela signifiait que pourvu qu'il respecte les lois, Loki ne risquait pas de se faire assassiner par un quelconque asgardien en colère.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait tenter le diable et sortir à moins d'y être obligé.

Loki secoua la tête et s'intéressa plutôt à ce qui l'entourait. La pièce ronde comportait une simple table et un bureau d'un bois brun et lisse. Un confortable canapé se trouvait au centre de la pièce, devant la table et face à la large fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Il s'approcha prudemment et découvrit qu'il était situé largement en surplomb d'une petite étendue boisée, entourée d'autres maisons et bâtiments d'or. Au loin, il pouvait voir une chaîne de petites montagnes qui lui rappelèrent les collines de Jotunheim.

Il sentit avec curiosité le toucher du bois sous ses pieds. Au cours de ses quelques expéditions dans les autres royaumes, le Jotunn avait appris à se familiariser avec cet étrange matériau, si doux au toucher comparé aux roches glacées.

Les deux pièces attenantes comportaient une chambre et une salle d'eau étonnement fournie et Loki fronça le nez avec écœurement face à cet étalage de richesse. Chaque pièce était grande, au moins le double de sa chambre à Jotunheim. Tout ici semblait démesuré et il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas hérité de la plus belle pièce du palais.

Cependant, cet égo asgardien le ravit quand il constata que l'ensemble de son logement était équipé par un système magico-informatique d'une qualité largement supérieur à ceux visibles sur Vanaheim. Il observa avec fascination les différents mécanismes réagir avec une précision extrême à ses plus petits commandements; varier l'intensité de la luminosité

Loki n'était pas impressionné par Asgard. Pas le moins du monde.

Certes, l'architecture et la technologie étaient à des années lumières de celles qu'ils avaient sur Jotunheim, mais ce n'était en aucun cas une raison d'être émerveillé. Ou alors, juste un tout petit peu.

Il poussa un grognement et se frotta les yeux avec agacement. Au moins son séjour forcé lui permettrait de mettre à jour les informations éparses sur la cité dorée qu'il avait réussi à glaner dans les autres royaumes.

Loki n'avait pas reçu la patience comme vertu, mais l'expérience la lui avait appris avec force. Qu'importe le temps qu'il y passerait, le jotunn trouverait le moyen de percer les défenses de ses ennemis.

L'esprit tournant à mille à l'heure, il s'installa confortablement sur le lit qui lui avait été octroyé. Loki retint un grognement en tentant de trouver une place agréable sur le matelas aussi doux qu'un nuage et si différent de son propre lit. Frustré et agacé, il ferma les yeux, mimant un sommeil qui ne viendrait pas avant de nombreuses heures.

 **À suivre…**

* * *

Autre chose. Devrai je continuer à mettre un point de vue des deux personnes ?

C'est plutôt sympa pour moi car j'ai vraiment deux points de vue différents: d'un côté celui de Thor qui considère Asgard comme parfaite et Jotunheim (je ne sais jamais où mettre ce damné 'h' dans ce mot !) comme des créatures primitives. De l'autre, Loki qui voit Asgard comme bruyante et arrogante alors que Jothuneim (je pense définitivement que c'est après le n) est sa maison, pas d'impression positive ou négative sur cet endroit.

Même si je trouve le premier film Thor présentant un peu trop la situation de manière manichéenne, je ne crois pas que cela des Jotnars un peuple aussi civilisé qu'Asgard. L'environnement et leur modes de vie sont différents, point. Ce n'est pas forcément rendre justice que de transformer les civilisations présentées, mais si elles ne traduisent pas l'image que l'on s'en fait.

Asgard peut être un royaume tyrannique, avide de guerre et avec un souverain prenant un nombre impressionnant de mauvaises décisions sans qu'il ait forcément tort dans leur manière de présenter leurs adversaires.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12:**

 _Est ce que ces résumés servent seulement ? À part à moi bien sûr. Loki est sur Asgard. Lente évolution._

 _/!\ Message important en note finale /!\ Ps Saphir98: Oui, je sais, on est le 17, mon alarme a sonné...^^'_

\- o - o -

Les mois qui suivirent ne furent qu'une longue série de fêtes et de beuveries. Thor retrouva un amusement nouveau à festoyer avec ses amis, se remettant avec plaisir dans les draps confortables de la paix. Peu à peu, les blessures provoquées par la perte précipitée de ceux tombés au combat s'effacèrent, remplacés par une tristesse et une amertume assourdies.

Avec un étonnement sans cesse renouvelé, Thor constatait en des centaines de points à quel point les événements avaient changé sa personnalité. Il se retrouva plus d'une fois se diriger d'instinct vers la salle du trône pour écouter les jugements rendus par son père ou aller au Conseil, qu'il évitait autrefois comme la peste.

La paperasserie avait été si longtemps son pire ennemi (le seul devant lequel il ait jamais fui) qu'y aller de sa propre initiative le secouait inévitablement.

Quand de tels moments de réalisation le frappait, le dieu du tonnerre marquait toujours un léger arrêt avant de secouer la tête d'un air incrédule. Ses parents l'observaient avec amour et orgueil, fiers de son évolution. Les courtisans le trouvèrent à plus d'une reprise discuter, de son ton animé, avec la reine Frigga des problèmes qui étaient survenu au cours de la journée.

Pour rien au monde n'avait il cependant renoncé aux nombreuses expéditions qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avec le trio palatin et Sif. Les cinq dieux profitaient simplement du calme et de la douce euphorie qui régnait sur Asgard avant de se remettre en quête. Souvent on pouvait apercevoir le trio palatin raconter avec force de gestes les terribles aventures qu'ils avaient vécus et les batailles honorables qui s'étaient déroulées.

Le dieu du tonnerre s'était également rapproché de Sif. Fidèle à sa parole, la déesse avait trainée Fandral à l'aube sur le terrain d'entrainement puis avait proposé un affrontement à Thor qui était venu profiter du spectacle. Malgré la victoire flagrante du prince, les deux dieux amusés avaient recommencés la semaine suivante. Les rendez vous étaient peu à peu devenus une habitude et Thor attendait ces moments avec une certaine impatience.

Malheureusement sortir à cette heure matinale signifiait aussi prendre le risque de croiser leur "invité".

Il était inutile de rappeler l'existence du géant de glace aux asgardiens, dont la simple évocation jetait un froid sur l'assemblée.

Odin n'avait pas perdu de temps en annonçant dès le lendemain la présence du géant de glace et les conditions selon lesquelles il devait être traité. Dire que peu d'asgardiens furent mécontents de la situation eut été un euphémisme mais les grognements rageurs étaient dirigés à l'encontre du géant, non de la famille royale. La colère froide de Thor quand quiconque faisait un commentaire sur le sujet était une preuve suffisante pour les citoyens qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans leur antipathie et l'arrangement avait été fait par nécessité.

Personne donc n'avait désobéi aux commandements du Père de Tout.

Le petit monstre s'était de son côté fait exceptionnellement discret, tant et si bien que seuls les insomniaques et lève-tôt avaient pu l'apercevoir se promener dans les couloirs de nuit. Le comportement n'avait cependant en rien rassuré les asgardiens, qui avaient de suite fait remarquer l'étrange horaire. Les théories les plus folles couraient quand aux intentions du géant et seule la surveillance constante d'Heimdall évitait que la situation ne dégénère.

Pour sa part, Thor jugeait que moins il voyait le maudit sorcier, mieux il se portait.

Il était loin -très loin- d'avoir oublié la tentative de meurtre à son égard. De plus, les géants de glace étaient encore très fortement associés dans son esprit avec la guerre et la mort. Il faudrait sans doute des siècles au dieu du tonnerre avant qu'il ne parvienne à rester objectif sur le sujet: si tant est que cela soit possible.

Thor avait recroisé le sorcier une fois depuis son arrivée sur Asgard, quelques jours à peine après son installation. Alors qu'il se rendait sur le camp d'entrainement, le sorcier était apparu dans le couloir, marchant dans le sens inverse. Les deux adversaires s'étaient toisés d'un regard méprisant mais le géant avait prestement baissé les yeux et passé son chemin. Depuis Thor prenait un soin particulier à éviter les lieux même si une part de lui s'indignait de fléchir face à un _ennemi_ dans _sa maison_.

Peu importe la raison, leur chemin ne s'était plus croisé depuis et le prince n'aurait pu demander plus aux Nornes (hormis sans doute un tragique accident…)

\- o - o - o -

Loki avait passé la plupart du temps enfermé dans sa chambre, et n'avait que rarement oser sortir. La température brûlante d'Asgard en journée le poussait à se calfeutrer un maximum dans sa cellule (il se refusait à l'appeler une chambre) et ses rares ballades ne pouvait se faire qu'au lever et coucher du soleil: heureux hasard, les allées et avenues à ces heures étaient vides et il avait pu explorer à loisir différentes places.

L'architecture pompeuse et éblouissante ne l'étonnait pas d'un peuple si arrogant. Il ne leur était sans doute jamais même venu à l'idée que tant d'or pourraient attirer l'œil du bandit vers ce nid rutilant.

Leur seul avantage résidait dans le Bifröst, une merveille technologique qu'il avait passé des années à envier et étudier. Venir ici par cette formidable invention avait été le seul point positif de cette dernière année. Et probablement des siècles à venir.

Un grognement agacé sortit de la bouche du Jotun à cette déprimante perspective.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte extérieure, profitant pleinement de la nuit noire. Courtoisie ou injure subtile, Odin ne lui avait attribué aucun garde. Le Jotun penchait sans une once d'hésitation pour la seconde hypothèse, décision arrogante qui visait à le rendre conscient de son incapacité à pouvoir nuire à la cité "des Dieux". Ah, comme si Loki était incapable de sentir cette légère pression qui l'entourait à chaque fois que le regard du Gardien se posait sur lui. Sa liberté n'était qu'apparence.

Mais cela avait ses avantages. Ainsi, seule la profonde haine qu'il rencontrait l'empêchait d'accéder à certaines zones les plus prisées du palais. Publiques, bien évidemment: Loki n'était pas assez idiot que pour s'approcher des suites royales ou même des centres névralgiques telle que la salle du trône. La bibliothèque était cependant un vrai regret et il avait dû se contenter de l'observer de loin.

Il passa devant les jardins sans un regard particulier. La flore des autres royaumes ne l'avaient jamais vraiment séduit. La température glaciale de Jothuneim ne se prêtait pas à des formes de vie aussi fragiles et Loki avait découvert qu'elles périssaient au moindre contact.

Si au moins il avait pu partir chasser ! Mais les seuls animaux qu'il avait croisé étaient à peine plus solides : de petits insectes et oiseaux qui ne s'inquiétaient même pas qu'on les touche. Tout sur ce monde n'était que mièvrerie et délicatesse. Cela le poussait à être constamment sur ses gardes et tendu. Sur Jothuneim, chaque jour était une épreuve, un défi.

Les tempêtes de glace et les crevasses sans fond constamment renouvelées n'étaient qu'un apéritif pour les Jotnars. Leurs "proies", pour autant que l'on puisse appeler ainsi des carnivores, étaient souvent rapides comme l'éclair. Sans oublier leurs pelages d'un blanc glacé au noir rocheux qui se fondaient dans le paysage ou leurs crocs et griffes capables de lacérer un rocher.

Ici, le plus violent animal qu'il lui ait été donné de croiser étaient les Aesirs. Ce n'avait plus rien d'étonnant qu'ils aient fini par se croire supérieurs, si les chats-ailés étaient les seconds en ligne du règne animal !

Il écarta sans ménagement la défaite qu'ils avaient subi à Jothuneim. Ils auraient pu - dû - vaincre sans difficultés leurs ennemis si Laufey l'avait écouté au lieu de Byleistr. C'était la seule et unique raison de leur défaite, et Loki ne pouvait qu'attendre avec impatience le jour où il servirait Asgard sur un plateau d'argent à son père.

Mais pour l'instant, songea t'il avec amertume, il lui restait à survivre à l'ennui qu'il sentait déjà se profiler. Jusqu'à ce que l'opportunité d'agir se présente.

\- o - o - o -

Ce ne fut finalement qu'une dizaine d'années plus tard que les Nornes exaucèrent le souhait du Jotun. Pourtant, celui ci fut loin de le voir ainsi quand, alors qu'il marchait tranquillement en direction de la vigie, il eut le plaisir discutable de croiser le trio palatin.

 **À suivre…**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Loki avait passé la nuit dehors à observer les étoiles. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, celui où les plus belles aurores apparaissaient sur Jothuneim et le sorcier espérait qu'au moins l'une d'entre elles soit visible dans le ciel asgardien. Son souhait n'avait -surprenamment ?- pas été exaucé.

Il se redirigea vers la vigie avec une amère déception, désirant au moins profiter du lever du soleil. Non qu'il s'attendait réellement à voir de tels joyaux orner la voûte d'Asgard, mais il avait fini par espérer au cours de ces dernières semaines qu'une partie de son royaume lui soit quand même accessible.

Loki était donc distrait, agacé et profondément déçu. Cela expliqua en partie pourquoi il ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment que des asgardiens arrivaient en face de lui et que, pire, il reconnaissait leurs voix.

Faire demi-tour n'aurait servi qu'à attirer l'attention sur lui aussi continua t'il son chemin sans plus accorder d'attention aux trois guerriers. Évidemment, le jotun ne s'attendait pas à pouvoir simplement passer son chemin. Le silence qui tomba brutalement dans le couloir suivit du brusque arrêt du trio palatin aurait alerté même le dernier des abrutis.

-Hé, géant. J'espérais retomber sur toi, intervient l'un d'eux -le blond-. Où te rends tu ?

La réponse la plus sage aurait probablement été de baisser les yeux et de répondre poliment qu'il rentrait dans ses quartiers.

Mais le sorcier n'était pas d'humeur à se faire passer pour une carpette et une bonne oblitération verbale serait parfaite pour évacuer un peu de la tension qui ne le quittait plus depuis un bon mois maintenant. Si l'occasion parfaite s'offrait à lui, qui était le sorcier pour l'ignorer ?

-Mon nom est Loki, Aesir, dit il en le toisant légèrement. Et un simple roturier n'a pas à se préoccuper de mes occupations.

-Excusez moi ? s'étouffa le mastodonte roux derrière. Mes oreilles me déçoivent elles ou ce freluquet ose t'il vraiment s'adresser à nous ainsi ?

-Tu fais bien de t'indigner mon brave ami, le supporta le blond en fusillant Loki du regard. Je suppose qu'un indigène de ton genre n'en a pas l'habitude mais ici la politesse est hautement appréciée.

-Très clairement c'est à vous que la leçon doit être enseignée, répondit le jotun loin de se démonter. La notion de royauté est elle si étrangère à vos oreilles ? Je comprends soudainement mieux l'intérêt de garder la plèbe loin du trône, votre éducation est misérable.

-Garde mieux ta langue, de peur qu'on te la coupe, menaça Fandral. Seul mon respect pour Odin m'empêche de te défier en duel sur le champ !

-Nous sommes de grands guerriers, poursuivit le gros asgardien, reconnus même parmi nos pairs et compagnons honorés du Prince Thor…

Les choix de compagnons du prince héritier doivent certainement être inspirés par... quelque chose, mais je doute que le sentiment dépasse la pitié, répondit le sorcier avec une moue dissimulant maladroitement (tout à fait intentionnellement) son mépris. Quoique, il n'est pas inhabituel qu'un noble s'entoure d'une cour assez grossière...

-J'en ai assez entendu, s'emporta l'épéiste. Je laverai mon honneur sur le sable de l'arène, et je vous défie, « prince », de seulement avoir le courage d'accepter !

-Allons bon, vous voilà maintenant prêts à m'empoigner. Vous m'excuserez si je n'ai pas ni l'envie ni le temps de prouver à trois roquets mes capacités, surtout en sachant qu'un des dits adversaires a été défait si aisément par le passé, répondit il en haussant un sourcil et en se détournant.

Volstagg voulut retenir le géant de glace mais Hogun le retint au dernier moment, l'empêchant de se brûler la main au contact de la peau cobalt.

Dommage, l'incident eut pu être amusant.

Loki constata avec une certaine joie que sa peau régulièrement raillée sur Jothuneim à cause de sa finesse était considérée ici comme source de douleur et de crainte.

Il laissa sur place les trois guerriers incapables de l'attaquer et humiliés. L'interlude l'avait soudainement revigoré et sa déception de la nuit était complètement effacée.

Aussi dire qu'il très mal le liquide chaude et puant qui rentra violemment en contact avec son visage eût été un euphémisme.

Il entendit d'abord le bruit, assourdissant, des gouttes qui retombaient après au sol. Puis vinrent les rires, gras et écœurants, des trois misérables paysans derrière.

Enfin, la voix, cristalline et si _hypocrite_.

-Ooh, excusez moi votre seigneurie, je ne vous avais pas vu, dit la responsable de son humiliation dont le sourire amusé contrastait brillamment avec les paroles. Vous savez, ces bacs sont terriblement lourd. Heureusement que j'ai pu le retenir, seul le liquide vous a heurté.

Un simple coup d'œil suffit au sorcier pour reconnaître une des petites bassines que les gardes asgardiens utilisaient pour laver leurs armes après leurs entraînements. Elles contenaient souvent plus de boue et de sang que d'eau claire, dans le meilleur des cas.

Loki redressa la tête et revint sur le visage souriant de la quatrième membre de ces ridicules aesirs. Si un regard pouvait tuer, la guerrière aux cheveux noires serait morte sur le coup.

-Bien, gronda le sorcier dont la fureur crépitait. Vous vouliez un duel ? Je suis votre homme.

– o – o – o –

Le terrain n'était pas loin et Loki avait hâte de régler son compte à cette insupportable vermine. L'affaire serait rapidement pliée si ses talents étaient semblables à ceux de ses acolytes !

Il regarda autour de lui et rejeta rapidement l'idée de prendre une des massives armes rangées sur les côtés de l'arène. Il mourrait avant de se résoudre à utiliser les armes de ses geoliers.

En face de lui, la guerrière avait sorti son épée, et s'échauffait rapidement à l'aide de mouvements efficaces et rapides.

Les deux adversaires se jugèrent un instant, la jeune femme cachant rapidement sa surprise en le voyant les mains vides.

Avec un sourire hautain, Loki créa deux dagues de glace parfaitement adaptées à sa morphologie. À nouveau, le frisson d'appréhension qu'il vit chez le trio palatin déclencha une vague de satisfaction. Qu'ils ne le prennent donc pas pour une faible brebis prête à être égorgée.

-Je suggérerai une défait au premier sang, s'exclama t'il avec un grand sourire, mais je crains que si on en arrive là je ne puisse résister à la terrible envie de séparer ton crâne du reste de ton corps.

La menace ne brisa pas le masque imperturbable que la jeune femme venait de mettre en place, mais il nota la soudaine tension qui s'empara de leurs trois spectateurs.

-L'injure n'était qu'un accident, le résultat de ce duel ne devrait même pas nécessiter de blessés, répondit Sif avec calme.

D'un mouvement de tête Loki marqua son accord et la guerrière s'élança. Sans se laisser distraire, le jotun s'écarta de sa trajectoire et assena un premier coup, visant l'estomac. Rien de mortel mais cette maudite femelle passerait un sale quart d'heure en attendant que la plaie se referme

Elle para néanmoins le coup, opposant son fer à la glace.

Quand il avait utilisé ces armes pour la première fois, Loki avait toujours bénéficié de l'effet de surprise. La majorité de ses adversaires, croyant que la glace briserait avec facilité quand rencontrant du métal pour la première fois, avaient été pris au dépourvu, laissant le sorcier agir avec sa seconde arme.

La guerrière ne se laissa pas avoir ici, très certainement mise en garde par son collègue blond. Ils entamèrent avec vivacité un ballet où les pointes effilées volaient plus vite que des flèches, sans qu'aucun ne semble prendre l'avantage durant les premières minutes.

Puis Loki accéléra brutalement le risque de ses attaques, changeant complètement de tactique et le rythme qui avait fini par s'établir. Incapable de s'adapter aussi facilement au changement, Sif laissa passer une ou deux attaques qui suffirent à l'envoyer à terre.

Un poignard bien lancé la força à lâcher son épée et elle se retrouva bientôt avec le pied du sorcier sur son ventre, son armure de cuir seule empêchant qu'il ne lui brise une ou deux côtes.

-Et après quelques minutes seulement je te renvoie là où ta place devrait être. Une femme qui tente de devenir guerrière, votre société est vraiment décadente ! Retourne donc t'occuper de sujets qui te concernent, tels que les enfants et la cuisine, moqua Loki. Toutefois, je vais me montrer généreux : deux bassines seulement devrait refroidir tes ardeurs à faire un travail qui ne te concerne en rien. Après tout, un bain n'a jamais tué personne hmm ?

La jeune femme sembla dire quelque chose et Loki se pencha, savourant sa victoire.

-Pardon ? Tu étais trop occupée sous ma botte pour que je te comprenne.

-Que Helleim soit ta tombe, bâtard, répondit la jeune femme en lui crachant au visage.

Profitant de la distinction, elle roula sur le côté, le déséquilibrant. Sans attendre de riposte, Sif enchaina un double coup de pied dans le dos de Loki, l'envoyant s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin.

La guerrière ramassa aussitôt son épée et s'avança précautionneusement vers lui. Dans les gradins, Volstagg et Fandrall acclamèrent le geste de leur amie à grand renfort de cris et de félicitations.

Loki resta immobile à terre, le visage caché dans le sable de l'arène, et Sif posa la lame contre le cou du jotun. Au moindre frémissement, elle lui trancherait la gorge avec autant de facilité quun morceau de beurre.

-Ca, c'est ce qu'un aesir peut faire, géant, menaça t'elle. Aussi souviens toi bien la prochaine fois que tu défieras l'un d'entre nous que seule la volonté du Père-de-Tout te laisse la vie sauve.

Un léger gloussement échappa au sorcier et Sif repointa son arme sur le cou de son adversaire, tendue en l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Mais le Jotun continua à lui tourner le dos, sans paraître vouloir se relever.

Le gloussement s'intensifia, remplacé par un rire haut et acide, si faux qu'il en irritait les oreilles. Loki se retourna vers elle et se redressa légèrement, son visage comme dans une mauvaise parodie d'amusement. Volstagg et Fandral échangèrent un regard et posèrent instinctivement la main à leurs armes, prêts à intervenir.

Sif poussa son arme plus fort contre la peau cobalt, laissant le fer à un cheveu de la peau fine.

-Cette parade… finit par intervenir Loki, interrompu par encore quelques gloussements incontrôlables. Un magnifique geste, aesire. Vraiment, je pourrai presque admettre mon admiration. Tant de tromperie !

-Est ce que tu reconnais ta défaite ? demanda Sif sans baisser sa garde.

Le rire reprit, encore plus mordant que la première fois et Loki se retourna, un éclat glacé dans les yeux.

Avant qu'aucun des guerriers n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il disparut et se rematérialisa juste derrière la guerrière. D'un geste précis, il lui enfonça une dague effilée dans le dos.

Sif perçut à peine la douleur de l'agression qu'il tournait déjà la lame, élargissant la plaie, et la désarmait d'un coup de pied.

-Tu n'as jamais eu aucune chance, insecte, cracha t'il en posant son pied sur la main qui se tendait vers la garde de l'épée tombée à terre. Que je te laisse apprécier un combat ne signifie en aucun cas que tu as une chance contre moi.

Loki ne se retint pas de pleinement apprécier le cri qu'elle poussa quand il sentit les os délicats broyer sous la pression. Alors qu'il allait lui asséner un second coup de poignard au visage, lui offrant ainsi une vraie chance de ne plus trouver de mari, une lame s'interposa.

Le jotun se retourna prestement, évitant de justesse le second coup de Fandral qui se jetait au secours de son amie. L'épéiste se plaça devant Sif et baissa légèrement son épée, tendu mais plus sur le point d'attaquer maintenant que son amie n'était plus en danger de mort. N'importe quel guerrier aurait compris qu'il avait pour seul but d'éviter à Sif une fin tragique et non de s'imposer dans le combat.

Loki ne s'y trompa pas.

Mais où aurait été l'amusement s'il acceptait simplement la défaite des Asgardiens ? Alors qu'il avait l'opportunité de marquer définitivement deux d'entre eux, trois même si les autres se joignaient à la bagarre ?

Aussi haussa t'il un sourcil et conjura deux nouvelles dagues dans ses mains, sa langue claquant d'un ton réprobateur.

-Je n'avais pas compris qu'il me faudrait défaire plusieurs adversaires, mais au final qu'est ce qu'un asgardien de plus sinon un inconvénient mineur ?

Fandral n'eut que le temps de parer pour éviter que les armes de jet ne l'atteignent. Sa posture changea, passant de défenseur à attaquant. Loki ne retint pas son sourire victorieux et le laissa venir, créant déjà de nouveaux poignards.

Il glissa comme un serpent à côté de l'épée et laissa son bras suivre le flanc de Fandral, dans le but de lui perforer le ventre. Mais l'épéiste s'écarta à temps, n'héritant que d'une balafre.

-C'est le problème quand on a déjà eu affaires à tes trucs, on finit par s'y attendre, releva l'épéiste avec un humour pincé.

-Et les Nornes seules savent quelle tragédie ce serait si je venais à devenir ennuyeux, n'est ce pas ? répondit Loki du tac au tac en lui propulsant au visage le sable qui recouvrait le sol à l'aide d'un coup de pied sec.

Sans attendre un instant, il lacéra la jambe de son adversaire qui s'effondra au sol en criant. Loki s'assura d'un coup de pied bien placé qu'il resterait au sol puis se retourna vivement. Il lança plusieurs poignards de glace aiguisés en direction des deux autres membres du Trio palatin, qui avaient eux-aussi quittés les gradins en voyant la situation dégénérer. Celui aux cheveux noirs parvint à éviter les lames sans trop de difficultés mais le roux fut atteint au ventre par plusieurs d'entre elles.

Avec un peu de chance, le sable qui recouvrait le terrain s'infiltrerait dans la plaie avant qu'on ne puisse le conduire à l'infirmerie, cela promettait un beau quart d'heure de torture.

Le Jotunn bombarda le dernier aesir encore debout de projectiles, décidé à ne pas lui laisser la moindre chance de s'approcher. Jusqu'ici, il s'en tirait à merveille pour réagir et, amusé, Loki décida de voir s'il serait assez concentré pour entendre la différence entre un véritable poignard et une simple illusion.

Il s'avéra que non.

Désappointé par cette piètre performance, Loki se retourna vers la maudite asgardienne qui avait provoqué cette situation. Elle s'était redressée et avait repris son épée malgré sa main cassée, placée devant l'épéiste à terre comme si elle avait vraiment la moindre chance de le protéger.

-Oh je t'en prie, railla le Jotunn en haussant un sourcil, arrête toi tu es juste pathétique.

Il avança d'un pas sûr vers la "guerrière", qui parvint malgré tout à parer ses premières attaques. Agacé par cette résistance inattendue et vaine, Loki finit par invoquer une stalactite qui lui transperça la jambe.

Il découvrait avec un certain dépit que conjurer de telles armes prenaient un temps certain. En comparaison de Jothuneim où il pouvait créer un piège de glace mortel en un tour de main et seulement quelques secondes, Asgard le forçait à trouver de l'eau et à la refroidir avant de pouvoir conjurer le moindre fragment. Le procédé en était inévitablement ralenti et beaucoup plus fatigant, il faudrait qu'il s'entraine pour améliorer sa réaction.

Mais cela semblait malgré tout bien suffisant pour battre les Aesirs sur leur propre terrain. Il s'approcha de la femelle tombée à genoux et sourit.

-Et comme toutes choses à sa place, vous revoilà à mes pieds.

Il prit le temps d'apprécier son regard furieux teinté d'inquiétude avant de continuer.

-Maintenant, la leçon est elle apprise, ou devrai je réclamer ta tête ? Je…

Le marteau qui le heurta violemment et l'envoya rouler à l'autre côté du terrain le prit par surprise, en toute honnêteté. Les gros nuages noirs qui s'accumulèrent dans le ciel et l'électricité qui régnait sur le terrain, moins.

Loki redressa la tête, fusillant du regard le prince blond qui venait d'apparaitre en arborant un air meurtrier.

-Assez ! N'as tu donc aucune honte à t'en prendre à des hommes à terre, qui t'héberge et te nourrisse ?! Faut il que tu t'en prennes au premiers malheureux qui croisent ton chemin et leur faire payer tes pulsions meurtrières ? tonna Thor en s'approchant d'un pas furieux.

-Excusez moi prince Thor, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir été défié ici, pas l'inverse, fit remarquer Loki avec un haussement de sourcil.

Il se redressa péniblement, l'idée d'être à terre devant son ennemi lui étant insupportable. Ses côtes lui faisaient atrocement mal et il pouvait déjà sentir les premiers picotements, signifiant que son organisme s'activait pour réparer les côtes brisées.

-Tu ne me feras pas croire que ce combat est plus qu'un prétexte pour torturer les miens, monstre, répondit le prince en rappelant son arme à lui. Ce genre de duel s'interrompe au premier sang.

-Et dire que je pensais avoir été raisonnable en les laissant en vie, répondit le Jotunn en claquant la langue. Êtes vous à ce point faible que vous acceptez une goutte de sang suffisante pour laver votre honneur ? Si ce duel n'était pas pour vos trois compagnons, laissez moi au moins régler mes querelles comme je l'entends.

Loki évita de justesse le marteau qui le frôla, avant d'être renvoyé à terre quand l'arme infernale revint dans la main de son propriétaire.

Il serra les dents, tentant de calmer sa fureur en se rappelant que le prince asgardien restait hors-limite.

-Maintenant c'est moi qui te défie en duel, géant, et nous jouerons selon tes règles puisque cela semble tant t'amuser, s'exclama Thor d'un ton sombre.

Avant que le jotunn ne puisse protester que c'était totalement injuste puisque Thor ne courrait aucun risque, il se retrouva à éviter la première charge de l'asgardien. Il invoqua aussitôt deux poignards dans ses mains et prit ses distances, tous sens fermés à part ceux consacrés au combat. L'affrontement serait probablement semblables à ceux qu'il avait eu avec Byleistr et Helbindi, tout en force brute, et sa meilleure chance de réussite résidait en une excellente agilité et rapidité.

Quel dommage que l'histoire ne l'ait jamais vu gagner dans ce genre de combat.

Un éclair manqua de le foudroyer sur place et il n'évita le coup que pour se mettre à portée de la seconde attaque de Thor. Il sentit son bras se briser et jura en espérant que sa main ait évité la majorité de l'impact.

Faisant fi de la douleur, il lança vers le prince d'une avalanche de cristaux plus coupants que l'acier. Incapable d'arrêter tant de projectiles avec une seule arme, plusieurs s'enfoncèrent dans les jambes et bras découverts du futur souverain, donnant l'avantage du premier sang versé au jotunn.

Loki se jeta vers sa cible, prêt à lui trancher les tendons d'Achille - suffisant pour immobiliser le guerrier sans faire risquer la potence à Loki -, mais Thor réagit plus rapidement et la foudre trouva sa cible cette fois.

Quand le jotunn s'écrasa au sol, son corps refusa de se relever immédiatement, secoué par des spasmes. Il ferma les yeux en attendant le coup final, mais rien ne venant dans les secondes suivantes, il se força à rouvrir les yeux.

Agenouillé dans l'arène auprès de ses amis, le prince Thor ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention, s'assurant sans doute que ses amis étaient toujours vivants.

 _Ah, si c'était vraiment ce qui concernait le prince, il aurait commencé par là_ , songea Loki avec un rictus amusé.

Mais n'étant pas du genre à regarder les dents d'un cheval donné, il profita du répit pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Une main le saisit alors par la gorge, le soulevant et le forçant à revenir faire face aux yeux bleus ciel colériques. En une autre occasion, il aurait probablement pensé à quel point ces yeux étaient dérangeants, pleins de couleurs inutiles et ternes (un rai de couleurs au milieu de tout ce blanc, pour quoi faire ?), mais la brusque interruption d'air le poussa à se concentrer sur autre chose.

-Peut-être aurai je dû être plus clair la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé, monstre, gronda Thor. Ta vie ne vaut pas plus pour moi que celle d'une misérable blatte, et le temps de ma pitié est largement dépassé.

Laissant discrètement la glace former une lame dans sa main, Loki saisit l'armure du bras qui l'étranglait, essayant de l'empêcher de l'étrangler comme un vulgaire animal. S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, il ne serait pas seul.

La poigne autour de sa nuque se resserra, risquant de briser les vertèbres alors que des points noirs commençaient à apparaitre, et il prépara son arme, visant la tempe non protégée...

Une brusque onde de choc sépara les deux adversaires, envoyant Loki au sol et Thor de l'autre côté du terrain.

Il vit alors plusieurs gardes et infirmières se précipiter vers les quatre compagnons de Thor et les emporter, probablement à l'infirmerie. Thor quand à lui était dans les bras d'une dame aux longs cheveux dorés qui semblait l'inspecter de près. Loki ferma les yeux en maudissant les Nornes quand il reconnut la reine. La solution la plus sûre serait de se trancher immédiatement la gorge : au moins éviterait il toutes les tortures qu'il était sûr de récolter pour avoir blessé le prince doré.

Il se redressa avec difficulté, constatant non sans panique que sa magie semblait ne plus lui obéir. Il tourna frénétiquement la tête, espérant trouver une arme capable de le défendre, mais réalisa avec horreur que les seules disponibles étaient derrière les asgardiens. Thor avait quitté le terrain, mais Loki n'aurait pu s'en préoccuper moins.

Son regard fut attiré par la personne qui se rapprochait de lui, d'un pas calme mais inexorable. Evidemment, la reine voudrait se charger du danger elle-même.

-Ne m'approchez pas, gronda t'il avec la terreur et la colère d'un animal acculé.

La reine ne sembla cependant pas effrayée par son comportement. Elle tendit simplement la main et malgré lui, Loki se sentit tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve.

\- o - o - o -

Quand Loki reprit connaissance, il eut un moment de panique en ne reconnaissant pas la chambre sombre du palais de son père. Ses mains attachées au chambranle du lit ne firent rien pour le détendre et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de reconnaitre les rideaux verts et de réaliser qu'il était dans la cellule que le Père-de-Tout lui avait attribuée.

Se tournant pour observer sa situation, il se figea en remarquant la reine assise à son chevet.

-Bonjour Loki, dit elle tendrement mais avec une fermeté qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il semblerait que nous ayons à discuter.

 **À suivre…**

* * *

Le chapitre est enfin sorti, j'espère apporter une petite satisfaction en cette sombre période de blocus ! Bonne nouvelle, j'ai déjà commencé a écrire le suivant.

J'ai longtemps hésité à publier ce chapitre tel quel parce que c'est surtout une grosse bagarre et que les discussions plus importantes viennent après. Ais je bien fait de le couper en deux ? Je me suis dit mieux vaut ça que pas de chapitres ahah, mais surtout ça me paraissait un bon moment pour vous laisser avec du suspens, surtout en sachant que je vous ferai encore attendre trois mois.


End file.
